School Life
by PyroManaic
Summary: AU. Pietro's cheated on Rogue for the last time and life doesn't get any easier at High School either but her friends and hopefully boyfriend will be there to help her through. Also humour. ROMY KIOTR JONDA
1. Cheating

**Disclaimer: …………….**

**Summery: Pretty much everyone is in High School, and live at the X-Manson except Remy, Amara and Pietro. Rogue used to date Pietro but now dates Remy, yes Romy! Amara is now a slut (she is the most bitchy and that) and goes out with Pietro. Wanda and John are going out, yay Jonda! Kitty and Piotr are going out, Kiotr yay! Rogue, Wanda and Kitty are best friends. Remy, John and Piotr are best friends, the Acolytes always together! This is also at the last year of high school. This is my version of their school lives! I suck at summaries, coz I don't want to give it away! Good Luck reading it!**

School Life Cheating 

Pietro was hanging around his locker, when a brown haired girl came up to him. Pietro was checking her out as she swung her bag round her shoulder.

"Hi" She said.

"Hey, its Amara isn't it?"

"Yeah, and you must be Pietro?"

Remy and John were sitting at their table in the canteen, waiting for Wanda and Rogue to show up. A blonde girl walked past their table, Remy strutted over to her.

"Bonjour, chéri" Remy said in his sexy Cajun accent.

He would have gotten into a conversation only if he didn't say women are only for laying, five minutes earlier.

By this time Wanda and Rogue had just came into the canteen.

"Ya been chasing women again swamp rat?" Rogue says.

Remy just smirks.

"Hey Wanda, how are you, luv?" John asks Wanda.

"Just got out of Maths, could it be more boring?"

"Come sit on moy lap"

As Wanda and John are snuggling up to each other, Rogue sits next to Remy.

"Ah wander where Pietro is?" Rogue wandered.

Just as Kitty and Piotr came to their table the bell went telling everyone that they only had five minutes to get to class. They all departed, heading to their lessons but as no one from that table was in the same class as Rogue was she went alone. Just as she was passing the Janitor's closet she heard moaning.

"Err, can't people just wait after school?"

Rogue opened the Janitor's door and was about to tell them to shut up and go to class, but standing there clung together only in their underwear was Pietro and Amara.

"Rogue…" Pietro started.

But Rogue just slammed the door right in their faces. She stormed off.

**Driver's Ed**

At Driver's Ed Remy, Piotr, Wanda and Kitty were all chatting at Remy's table.

"Hey, like, where's Rogue?"

"Remy don' know"

"Tabby have you like, seen Rogue?" Kitty asked as Tabby was just passing by.

"Yeah, I think Goth girl is weeping in the girls toilets yelling how boys suck"

"Oh no" Both Kitty and Wanda said in unison. They both rushed to the girls' restroom ignoring the teacher's protests.

In the girl's toilets you could hear loud wailing and curses about how stupid men could be.

"Rogue?"

"Leave meh alone!"

"Rogue, its me Kitty and Wanda what happened?"

"Men are stupid! I.. I caught Pietro and Amara making out"

"Amara? That slut?"

Rogue walked out the cubicle she was crying in, her eyes swollen and red, her mascara running down her with her tears.

"How many tahmes has he cheated on meh?"

"Like, way too many"

"Come on, no need for tears for trash" reassured Wanda.

Rogue smiled.

John was at his locker trying to open it but it was stuck.

"Come on, yer lil' bugger open! You been doing this all week…"

John tried harder at tugging it, it suddenly opened only to whack in the face and he fell over with the impact. He quickly got up and acted like nothing happened. When he turned he was face to face to with Remy.

"Ahhhhhhhh, mate don't just pop in front of people loyke that"

"Sorry mon ami, but Remy got some news…"

"Your pregnant? Congratulations!"

"Non! It's about Rogue…"

"Rogue's pregnant? Oh who's the father?"

"Non! Rogue is not pregnant! Pietro cheated on Rogue again, et she's gonna break up wit' him for good. Got t' go" Remy slams John's locker door shut and runs off.

John turns to get his books…

"Oh, not again!"

His tugs really hard this time and is fully hit hard round the face.

"Ow, moy nose"

This is just a starter hope you liked it, tell me if I should continue! Till next time. Review.

PyroManaic


	2. Flash Backs

**Disclaimer:**

**I have lost the plot but this story hasn't!**

**Note:**

**In this story everyone has their powers but Rogue can control of hers for a certain amount of time. I am British, and the school the X men go to be an American High School so if anyone can tell me the age of someone that would be before they graduate from High School coz that would really help me!**

**Thank you to:**

**Puppetmaster**

**Grumpygurl33**

**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe**

**A Cute But Psycho Bunny**

**Loneraven**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Next day of school, in the canteen Remy was trying to get Rogue's attention, so acting like an idiot and not using his brain he threw his carton of milk at her. It hit Rogue square in the head and she was covered in milk, she narrowed her eyes at Remy and gave him a evil glare. She then grabbed her bag and walked off in a rage.

"Smooth move Remy" Wanda rolls her and shifts her body abit on John's lap. John wasn't paying attention to the whole situation because he was watching Fred with his usual fully loaded tray of food, as Fred sat down on the table he caused it go down making the other side of table suddenly flip up also flipping Todd as well andwent about 10 feet into the air and landed in a plate of food, splattering all over Kitty.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" John cackled insanely at the funny scene.

Lance ran over to Kitty.

"Are you alright Kitty?"

"She's fine" Piotr stepped in.

"Well I would like to hear that from her"

"Maybe she doesn't want you to ask her!"

"Oh yeah steel face!" Lance threatened.

"Guys like, knock it off! I'm going to go find Rogue come on Wanda" Kitty drags Wanda from John's arms and goes the way Rogue went.

"NOOO! Moy Sheila!" John cries.

00000000000000000000

Rogue was walking away from the canteen wiping her face and redoing her thick make up.

"Stupid Remy…" she muttered.

Suddenly she walked into someone dropping everything that was in her hands.

"Ahm sorry…"

Standing in front of her was Pietro.

"Rogue-we-need-to-talk" Pietro said super fast.

"Leave meh alone ya bastard!"

"Rogue!"

Kitty and Wanda were just turning the corner.

"And what do you want?" Wanda gives her brother a disgusted look.

"Yeah like, Rogue has dumped you already, right Rogue?"

Rogue doesn't say anything but turns her back on Pietro proving her point and walking away with Kitty and Wanda right behind her.

Pietro just sneers at her.

00000000000000000000000

As the bell went Remy and John went to class joining Wanda and Rogue on the way. They were heading to English.

"I can't like, believe how Piotr and Lance could like, fight right in the middle of the canteen!" Kitty yelled.

"It was pretty funny, Petey gave Rock tumbler a black eye"

John cackled at the memory of Lance in pain while flicking his lighter on and off. They were in front of their classroom when Professor McCoy came out.

"Come on now you're late, and John please give me your lighter"

"NOO! Not moy Sheila!"

"Hey I thought I was your Sheila!" Wanda hits John around and grabs his lighter and gives it to Hank.

"NOOO!"

"Come now we don't want a repeat from last time.

.:flash back:.

It was perfectly normal day where John was having an English lesson, as he was getting bored he pulled out his lighter. And starting to make the flames dance, they got bigger and bigger and bigger until the English corridor was on fire.

.:end of flash back:.

John remembering this was in a trance.

"John, hey John!"

"Foyre…" He says dreamily.

Rogue gets out her water bottle and throws the water at John and Remy.

"Hey what was dat for?"

"For throwing milk at meh"

"Arrgghhhhh! WATER!"

"Talk about slow reactions" Wanda says.

"Now we please start this lesson?"

10 minutes later, everyone was calm, sort of. Remy was making paper aeroplanes, Wanda was muttering about how insensitive John can be and all that hoo-hah.

"Hey John, yesterday when y' said Remy was pregnant"

"Yeah"

"Did y' t'ink Remy was fat?"

"No Oy didn't say ya were pregnant mate"

"But yesterday..."

"Don't bother trying" Wanda says.

"Hey Remy are ya pregnant?" John asks again.

Everyone just shake their heads in knowing John's an idiot.

But Rogue was looking at Remy remembering the first day she meet him, Wanda, John, Kitty, Piotr and Pietro.

.:flash back:.

Rogue had just came to Bayville, English was her first lesson.

"Everyone I would like you all to meet…" "Rogue" Hank said allowing Rogue to finish his announcement.

Some students said hi but most just ignored her, she didn't really mind.

"Right you can sit next to Remy LeBeau"

Rogue sat next to Remy.

"Hi Ah'm Rogue"

"And?"

"What's your name?"

"De teacher just said it, or are y' deaf?"

"No Ah am not deaf"

Remy just ignored her.

"So what are we doing in English?"

"Who cares?"

The rest of the lesson Remy made rude comments about Rogue's work. After class she went into the canteen and was looking for a seat. Kitty came up to her.

"Hey, do you like' need some where to sit?"

"Umm… yeah"

"Cool, follow me" Kitty walked over to a table where three boys were sitting and a girl.

"Hey guys, let me introduce…"

"Rogue"

"And this is Wanda, and that like, is John, and Pietro and like, my boyfriend Piotr"

"Hi" They all said.

They sat down.

"Oh no, that's the boy that was annoying meh from English he's really irritating" Rogue whispered to Kitty.

"Hey Remy where'd ya been?" John yells half way across the canteen.

"Remy got a detention on Saturday again"

"And this is like, Remy" Kitty indicates to Remy.

"Hey Remy remember y' de lonely belle"

"Remy don't be rude unless you want to be hexed" Wanda threatened.

.:end of flash back:.

"Its been 2 years now" Rogue mutters.

"What?" Remy asks.

"Nothin'"

000000000000000000000

"I think Remy and Rogue should like, totally go out together," Kitty says to Piotr.

"Da"

"Time to like, make a plan" she rubs hands together.

* * *

**This is not meant to be a comedy, but I couldn't help myself. Hope you enjoyed if you did then review, if you didn't then review and tell me what's wrong! **

**PyroManaic**


	3. Chere?

**Thanks to-**

**A Cute But Psycho Bunny**

**Cheers mate, we don't use the word but we leave school when we're 16.**

**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe**

**I wander if this plan of kitty's is gonna go sour. I should know though I am the one writing it. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Numbuh Half Way Hell**

**Yes I am a Pyro welcome to the club of burning everything you see look a tree! Burn tree burn! Glad you like the story!**

**Craven Hex**

**My story rocks! COOL! Thanks Lovablepeas!**

**Note: The SpongeBob SquarePants movie is out in cinemas YAY! And it was my birthday yesterday 19th Feb HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! The world knows about mutants. And readers I hope you enjoy what you're gonna read.**

**Chere?**

**-Maths Lesson-**

Remy, John and Piotr were all in Maths, Magneto boring the hell out of them. Remy was doodling in his Maths book, it was covered in decapitated people from his Maths lesson (most of them were John). John had fallen asleep and was snoring loudly (probably dreaming of setting every thing on fire as usual). Piotr however was paying close attention to whatever Magneto had to say, like a geek. (1)

"So Remy did you hear about what Pietro did to Rogue?" Piotr asked ignoring the teacher for once in his life, like Magneto would notice the only thing going through his mind is:

'Why me? Me the all mighty Magneto that should be ruler of the world is stuck teaching 'maths' to these brats that don't even listen'

"Yeah, Remy did"

"Do you think she'll get over it?" Piotr questioned with his heavy accent.

"She's a big _belle, _she'll pull throug' "

"Do you like her comrade?"

"Yeah, she's cool, why?" Remy eyes Piotr to see what he's up to.

"No reason" He looks around all shifty eyed.

They look at John who's still asleep.

"Hey John are y' awake?" Remy pokes John in the face.

John just mumbles something they couldn't understand, and just starts snoring loudly again.

**-The Other Maths Lesson-**

Rogue and Kitty were both in maths being out of there skull were throwing small, screwed up pieces of paper at Bobby.

"Will you knock it off!"

Bobby jumps up to his feet suddenly and freezes both the girl's hands.

"Mr. Drake! Go stand outside right now! And Rogue and Kitty you'll better run your hands under the hot water in the toilets to defrost them"

As the girls pass Bobby they laugh at him for getting caught before running to the girl's toilets. They finally reached them after tripping a couple of times and running down the wrong corridor and getting lost.

They dipped their frozen hands underneath the running hot water.

"Ah bettah not get frost bite or Ah'll that Ahce (Ice) Cube" Rogue threatened.

Kitty just laughed.

"Ya think thats funny huh?"

Rogue splashed Kitty with water.

"Hey"

Kitty puts her now unfrozen hands into a cup fills it with water throwing it right in Rogue's face making her make-up run.

"So Rogue, like, now that you're single, seen any boys you like?"

"Well Ah haven't really looked" Rogue replies while redoing her make-up for the eighteenth time that day.

"Well how about like... Remy?"

"Swamp Rat? Can act lahke a jerk some tahmes"

"What about his sexy Cajun accent?..."

"And his sexy devillish eyes"

Both girls burst out giggling.

"Well do you like, like him?"

"Fahne Ah do, but keep it a secret though"

"Like, why?"

"Coz, Ah don't want Swamp Rat getting the bettah of meh"

"What if he like, wants to go out with you?"

"Ah mahght but Ah have just been cheated on..."

"For like, the seventh time"

"Exactly"

"Well, would you?"

"Fahne"

"Great I'll go like, ask him out for you"

"Kitty NO!"

But it was too late the bell had already gone sigalling for the next lesson which was English, and Kitty had already run halfway to class.

"REMY!"

"Someone call his name?" Remy said as he turned around to see Kitty rushing towards him panting.

"I .:pant:. have to .:pant:. tell you something!"

"KITTY!" Rogue was almost down the corridor appoaching them fast.

"Rogue likes you"

Remy just raises one of his eyebrows in question. Rogue had just arrived panting aswell. Kitty secretly sigalling to Remy to keep his mouth shut.

"Hallo, chere" Remy gave Rogue a sexy smirk.

"What did Kitty say ta ya?" Rogue gave Kitty an evil glare.

"Nothing yet Chere, she was just 'bout t' tell Remy some t'ing"

"Yeah umm... I just like, wanna tell you that um.. Rogue gonna kill in geography, yeah thats right" Kitty mumbles and then smiles.

"Well dats somet'ing Remy would love t' watch"

"Come in now and try and have a chao-less lesson if thats even possible..." Hank muttered the last part.

All the students kicked, pushed and shoved to get to their seats. Rogue sat next to Remy and behind them Kitty and Wanda and just behind sat John and Ray.

"Now Tabitha sit down!" Hank screamed.

They settled down (well all sat down and a little more quieter) until Pyro nicked every one's rubbers and started throwing them everywhere, one landed right in the middle of the floor, and another one hit Hank right in the eye.

"JOHN! Go to the princpal now! GET OUT!"

"Okay Oy am going" John storms out of the classroom only to come back to make funny through the glass in the door. But as beast appoaches the door John runs as fast as he can running right into some lockers, cackling madly.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with him" Hank wanders.

As Hank was trying to calm the class down, Tabitha threw Ray's bag across the room. As Ray was about to catch it he tripped over the rubber John had thrown earlier.

"Arghh!" He went head first into the wall.

"TABITHA, RAY! I GIVING YOU BOTH A DETENTION!"

"But..."

"You want to make it two!" Hank threatened.

As Rogue watched Hank shout at Ray and Tabitha, Remy slipped a note onto Rogue's desk. As she turns back round she notices the note.

'What's this?' She wanders.

Rogue opens the note and it said:

_Chere,_

_A little Kitty tells Remy dat y' like him. Remy says he likes y' rogue t' ._

_Remy  
_Rogue gives Kitty the evils and then smiles and looks at Remy but Remy wasn't paying attention instead he was throwing across the classroom.

"That's it! I'm giving you all a class detention I'll see you all on saturday!"

The bell went and they all departed.

"See y' all saturday Remy got t' go home"

"Bye" Everyone replies.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,  
**1. See I said geek thats American to me coz in England say bof don't ask me why.**

**Did you like this chapter? I didn't really. Next chapter Class Detention! What things will they get up to next? What will Rogue do to Kitty? What will she say to Remy? **

**Read it. Review it. Love it.**


	4. Saturday Detention

**Disclaimer:**

**Why do all super-heroes wear spandex including the X-men and Pietro?**

**Note: **

**I burn things.**

**Lovely thanks to:**

**Gumpygurl33**

**Cheers for reviewing, and yes I have an English accent but I ain't posh.**

**Chica De Ojos Café**

**Sorry I can't turn the 'e' back to normal. Thank you very much for reviewing. And let's hope Kitty will survive until the next chapter. **

**Numbuh half way hell**

**You do? Maybe I should get of the closet where my computer is and go outside for once. Thank you reviewing!**

**Elmo the Cajun puppet**

**I love your name! Thank you for reading, reviewing and loving it!**

**Dis Chick Digs Da Fuzzy Dude**

**I love how you put both the fuzzy elf and Remy's sexy Cajun together! I have no idea what a mo-fo is, and yes rubbers are erasers sorry, I'll try putting the American and British meaning in my stories. And told-in-the-hole something I've never eaten or never will eat but my parent's say it's sausages in batter. Did that help? Cheers for reviewing.**

**SickmindedSucker**

**Well SickmindSucker you have sort of predicted what gonna happen in this chapter, sort of. Thanks for the review!**

**NameBilly**

**I didn't say I had written I said or should have said that a new chapter was coming and here it is! Can't wait to read your new story, I'm not mad. Thanks for reviewing ma story, lovablepeas!**

**Anonymous**

**What kind of name is that? I told you to make one up. Thanks for all the reviews and hope you're proud of me!**

**Okay people ENJOY!**

* * *

****

**Saturday Detention**

Lance's jeep skids into a halt, right in front of the school gates. Tabitha jumps out screaming like the maniac she is, while Lance rushes to his brakes trying to cool them down as Tabitha's driving had them smoking. Remy pulls up beside them on his gleaming red motorbike.

"Bonjour homme, havin' trouble wit' de car or de petit?" Remy asked as he parked his bike beside Lance.

"Tabitha" Lance muttered through clenched teeth.

Remy watched Tabitha spin around a pole laughing all the way like an 8 yr old.

"Wwweeeeeeeee!"

As they were chatting and Remy was shuffling his cards, Rogue and Wanda came through the school gates.

"Bonjour, Chere" The Cajun snaked his arm around Rogue's waist.

"Go away Swamp Rat" She pulled his arm off of her and was about to go into the school buildings but walked straight into Hank.

"Oh, sorry Mistuh McCoy"

"Hmmm…… Come on your late" Hank indicated for them to enter the classroom.

They all strolled into the classroom muttering of what they could do instead of this. Inside already was Kitty, Bobby, Ray and Pietro.

"We need ta talk after this" Rogue threatened as both her and Wanda sat down next to Kitty.

"Hey does anyone know where John is?" Wanda wandered.

"Or how about the next of class, maybe?" Hank also wandered.

"So dat means we are de only ones dat came? Why didn't John call Remy?"

"Coz ya a retard" Rogue answered his question, but got a glare in return.

"Alright class sit down" Hank ordered.

He began to write some sentences onto the board.

Lance turned around in his chair so he faced Kitty and began talking to her.

"I don't know what you see in that guy" Lance was obviously talking Piotr.

"Well, he's like, totally sweet and kind and really creative"

Outside, Piotr had climbed onto some dust bins just outside the classroom and is peeking through the window and sees Kitty and Lance chatting together. He tries to get a better position but takes a wrong step and falls off the dust bins making a loud clattering noise, and there can be heard a whispered 'ouch'

"Did you like, hear something?" Kitty asked looking around confused.

"QUIET! Now I want you all to write these sentences hundred times each" There were six sentences (600 sentences all together)

Hank began handing out papers but when he gave Gambit his Remy 'accidentally' charged his piece of paper and exploding in a million burning ashes.

"Alright Mr. LeBeau you can write these sentences a two-hundred times each, enjoy" Hank smirked as he handed him some more paper.

"Merde, Remy's 'and already 'urting" Remy muttered.

They all began writing under the watchful eye of Mr. McCoy. Everyone watched the clock painfully as the seconds went slowly, so slowly it looked like it kept going back on every other second.

Hank looked at his watch and noticed that the school clock was five minutes slow. He gasped as he was going to be late for a very important coffee break (he had to get the donuts before Logan does)

"Sorry class, but I have leave right now, but I want you all to have at the very least written one these sentences a hundred times!" He shouted as he rushed round the corner running down the corridor like a monkey, literally.

Pietro took this chance and used his super speed and ran up to Rogue.

"Hey Rogue"

"Go away" She glared at him.

"But we need to talk!"

"Ah said leave meh alone!" Rogue stood up and spat the words in his face.

"Well you don't have to be a bitch about it all I wanted…"

"De Rogue said t' leave her alone, homme" Remy butted in. Rogue would have told Remy she can take care of herself but she was too sick and tired of Pietro allowed him to back her up.

"Go away, Gumbo" Pietro then turned his back on Remy and carried on pestering Rogue.

"Maybe Remy don't want t' go away" Remy suddenly grabbed Pietro's arm and twisted him so he faced angry red on black eyes.

"This has nothing to do with you so piss off!" Pietro pulled himself of the Cajun's grip.

"Remy t'inks it does, as dis is ma Chere" Remy said as he wrapped his arms around Rogue and pulled her into a hard, full on kiss. Everyone cheered. Pietro just stood there stunned.

"ROGUE! How dare you!" Pietro yelled.

"How dare Ah! How dare Ah! HOW DARE YA! Ya the one that cheated on meh!" Rogue screamed as punched Pietro right round the face leaving flaming red knuckle marks on his cheek and a bloody nose. He fell hard back against the wall. Rogue was about to hit him again, but before she could even raise her fist Pietro ran out the room as fast as lightening.

Rogue was breathing hard trying to control her rage as the tears fell freely washing her make up away as well. Remy stoked her arms up and down, hushing to calm down.

At this time Hank was coming back from the teacher's lounge stuffing donuts in his mouth.

"Whfaht hahppjened?" Hank said with his mouth full.

"Like, Sir I can't understand you" The all too perky girl spoke. Hank takes a big swallow.

"What happened here?"

"Ummm…"

Suddenly Pyro jumped through the classroom door slamming it against the wall.

"'ello mates! Sorry Oy'm late" John says but finishes the last part of the sentence in his head 'not!'

"Well John do you have a reason why you're late?"

"Oh, Oy slept in not used to getting up on Saturdays" John says but his thoughts say 'The reason why Oy was late coz Oy didn't wanna come'

"But John you have detention every Saturday" Wanda states out.

"Oy'm always late for them too and Mister McCoy don't look at your car awhile Okay?"

"Why?" Hank looks out the window, his car is upside down, burning and covered in graffiti.

"MY CAR!"

"Quick everyone run to Lance's car!" Tabitha shouted.

"No not my baby!" Lance's chases everyone to his car. Tabitha already in the driver's seat.

"Get out!" Lance shouts at Tabitha.

"NO!"

"Can I drive!" Kitty asks.

"NO!" Both Tabitha and Lance shout at the same time. A raging Beast charges at them.

"Get in!" Lance quickly jumps in the car and they go speeding off. Leaving a very pissed off teacher that's pulling out their own fur in frustration.

"Where to?"

"The Mall!" They all shout.

* * *

**How's this chapter? I tried putting a bit more detail in. Hope you liked it!**

**Next chapter: The Mall need I say more?**

**Read it. Review it. Love it.**


	5. Chaos at the Mall

Chica De Los Ojos Cafe 

Thanks for reading and reviewing, you did read it right?

Dis Chicks Digs Da Fuzzy Dude 

Oh that's what it means, I've been calling people mo-fos, and it's all your fault! Nah I'm kidding. I Love Donuts! Sorry that you don't, but there's plenty more things covered in sugar! Thanks for the idea remember to be looking out for it with my own added bits! Don't know half the store's you said there but I'll put at the bottom what every shop sells that I mention. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

SickmindedSucker 

Yes poor, poor Lance's jeep especially in this chapter! Pietro's punishment hasn't even begun yet everyone gets to torture him including Remy, all the girls he played, Wanda (I would beat up my brother too but I have a sister) and many more! Don't feel sorry for him though in this fanfic he has a huge ego! And I don't know if you might of remembered but you reviewed my first fanfic, Truth or Dare do think I have improved? Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Numbah half way hell 

Maybe I should what? Come out of my cupboard? Coz I did 3 days ago, the first thing I said was 'OWW! The light it burns!' Thanks for your time and your review!

Elmo the Cajun puppet 

I hope so or Rogue won't make out with Remy later in this fic! Glad you think its funny! So you want more humour, more chaos, more Romy, Jonda and Kiotr, more me? Thanks for reading and reviewing my fab story as you lovely people think it is!

Bored247 

I can't stop laughing either. Thanks for the review!

Note: I'm bonkers for wonkers! And I don't de x-men or de shops I mention.

This fanfic was only written to waste valuable minutes of people's lives of whoever reads this fanfic it wastes valuable hours of my time writing it.

* * *

Chaos at the Mall

Lance's jeep once again screeched into a halt scraping against a wall of a tight corner, ripping off the left side mirror.

"TABITHA! I'm gonna kill you!" Lance screamed bloody murder.

Tabitha jumped out of the car and began running away laughing her head off oblivious to the murderous glint in Lance's eyes. Lance jumps out after her and chases her around his jeep.

"Get back here now!"

He stopped chasing her suddenly and began to make the Earth shake, his eyes rolling back into his head. The force of his earthquake caused the wall by his jeep to cave in, crushing his jeep.

"FUCK!" Lance screamed.

Tabitha and the others had long gone away into a safe distance before the rocks came tumbling down and were watching as Lance dropped down to his knees crying over his beloved jeep, and it didn't help when Scott drove by laughing at him in his own beloved car.

"Poor fella, Oy almost feel bad for him, almost" John actually did feel almost bad for him.

"Come on then, the Mall's not gonna wait for ever you know" Wanda pointed out as started walking to the front doors of the Bayville Mall, everyone else followed her except Lance who was still whimpering about his car.

"Well Remy en John are goin' t' check out de sports shop" Remy grabs John's shirt and drags him away.

"Oh way can't we check out the loyghters!" John whined in his high-toned voice.

So the girls began walking towards Pilot a clothes shop. **(1)**

While Kitty was walking she accidentally walked into someone, someone very hard.

"Oh sorry could I like, be any clumsier…" She looked up the person's face "…Piotr!"

Piotr just grinned and picked her off the floor. Kitty noticed a small bruise on Piotr's forehead.

"Oh Petey you look like you've hurt yourself" Kitty indicated to the bruise.

"Da I fell over" He lied (sort of)

"Awww poor baby that must of hurt" Kitty said as she cuddled up to him. And now they were walking to a nearby café called Star Bucks. **(2)**

"So how was your detention? You seem to be out early than I thought you would be" Piotr asked.

"Oh we like, ran out after John put Mr. McCoy's car on fire"

"No surprises then"

As they were about to enter Star Bucks, Magneto came storming out. Inside the café the tables were upside down, coffee splattered on the floor and walls and a knocked out manager all in the middle of it.

"What was that about?"

A young teen wearing a Star Bucks' uniform explained that the old man (Magneto) had gotten into a hissy fit then he saw the price of his coffee and started throwing things about, and that they were for the rest of the day.

"Where ta now?" Rogue was beginning to get bored.

"I dunno, got any ideas Kitty?" Wanda asked.

"Lets go to the other Star Bucks" They all go into the next Star Bucks opposite the other one. (real close)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Remy and John are heading down towards the sports shop but were stopped suddenly as a rampaging Magneto shoved past them.

"What was dat 'bout?" Said a pissed off Remy. John just shrugs.

"Remy t'inks he needs t' get Chere a present" Both boys eye the shop in front of them, Victoria's Secret. **(3)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

"Star Bucks' prices are like, well high!" Kitty whined with her coffee in hand.

"We know!" Rogue yells back at Kitty for 50th time.

All four of them, Rogue, Kitty, Wanda and Piotr walked into Boots. **(4)**

A baby was wailing nearby deafening anyone and everyone.

"Awww! I love babies!" Kitty says as she makes a dreamy face.

"What, when they're all screechy and whiny?"

"No! When they're all cute and cuddly!" Piotr made disturbed faces from this conversation. (too young to think about children)

"Well come on, Ah need ta get some make up" Rogue and Wanda headed down the cosmetic aisle. They were checking out the dark green and red eye shadows as Piotr and Kitty went to have a Burger King. **(5)**

"Do you think Ah should try a different colour or shade?"

"Try a different shade," She pointed a creamy green eye shadow. As the girls had paid for their make up they were strolling through town. Someone behind Rogue her suddenly, she turned around to see Amara's angry face.

"I can't believe you! You hit Pietro!" She screamed and slapped Rogue right across the face, leaving a bright red mark.

"Why ya little…" Rogue punched Amara right in the gut taking the wind out of her. Amara then tripped Rogue her with her legs, Rogue hits the floor hard but kicks back at Amara's legs making them collapse and for making Amara land on top of Rogue. Amara punches her right in the eye bruising it as Rogue slams Amara's head right into the ground making her neck make a horrible cracking sound.

"My head!" Amara screamed in pain.

Wanda quickly grabs Rogue's arm and drags as far as possible.

"That was close! The security guards were coming!" Wanda said panting heavily, they both soon recovered and tried to go around the mall as silently as they could.

They walked right up to Victoria's Secret and when they looked through the window they caught a glimpse of some wild, bright orange hair and a dirty trench coat.

"Why those little liars…"

Both girls storm into the shop looking for blood, Australian and Cajun blood. They found a crazed man trying on a bra and another sneaking some into his coat.

"You know this is all the support Oy need!"

"An' dese are perf'ct f'r Rogue!" Remy says shoving more bras into purposely over sized pockets.

"REMY LEBEAU!"

"JOHN ALLERDYCE!" Rogue and Wanda shrieked.

"Oh merde, run!" Both boys ran in different directions.

"Meet ya in 5" Both said as they departed and followed their insane boyfriends.

John had dived right in the bargain bin, full of cheap underwear John was peeping out when he saw Wanda nearby he hid at the very bottom praying he didn't run out of air. **(6)**

Remy however had some how knocked over one of the models causing everything tumble over and land on Remy, crushing him. Rogue had seen this and came to rescue him before the plastic model suffocated him as he had the model's hand stuck and he was having trouble breathing. As she pulled him up she tripped falling on top of him instead.

"Why Chere, now dis is cozy-" He then saw her eye "What 'appened t' your eye?"

"Oh Ah had a fight"

Remy was about to ask why but was interrupted by a loud yelp coming from a well known pyromaniac. (not me)

Wanda was approaching them dragging John across the floor by the bra his still had on, struggling to get free.

Everyone was staring at them.

"Ah think its tahme ta leave" All four of them rushed out the shop and ran right outside the mall. Awaiting them already was Kitty, Piotr and Tabby who was trying to keep hidden from Lance who was still weeping.

"Hi" They all greeted each other.

"So that happened to you guys?" Kitty asked as she was staring at Rogue's black eye and John's bra, which Wanda quickly ripped off.

They began walking home telling of all the things that had happened in the mall. As they got nearer to their homes they all departed to their different houses.

"Well I'll see you all the Carnival tomorrow!"

* * *

1) Pilot is a clothes shop, a nice clothes shop.

2) Star Bucks I think everyone's familiar with this coffee shop.

3) Victoria's Secret a lingerie shop.

4) Boots sells lots of stuff Make up lots of stuff.

5) Burger King a place that sells burgers bet you didn't know that!

6)Don't know if Victoria's Secret has a bargain bin (don't have a Victoria's Secret in Guildford yes I live in Guildford) but in this fic it does.

7) I can't spell.

Read it. Review it. Love it.


	6. It's Carnival!

**Hiya its PyroManaic with all her crazy ideas and hilarious jokes! **

**To the Greatest people in the world, my Reviewers!**

**Dis Chick Digs Da Fuzzy Dude **

**Yeah Starbucks is one word, I just realized that the second I posted it, oh well! YES WE CAN MANIPULATE EVERYTHING TO OUR EVIL BIDDING! But why change it at such a great opportunity like this? The part you didn't read:**

**As John hoped that he wouldn't suffocate Wanda approached the certain bargain bin. She sighed at Pyro's pathetic attempt to hide from her. John really was trying to hide in the bargain bin but it only a foot high and hardly fitted his head so his body was sticking out with his legs high in the air with a red thong hanging on his left foot. It was also see through so that Wanda could see his face squashed up against the plastic. She sighed again as she hexed the basket into the air and tipped it upside down causing John to fall on the ground hard with a thud just as Wanda made a grab for him, dragging him away.**

**Hope you like that, that's how Wanda got John out of the bin and up to Rogue and Remy. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe**

**Hey! I thought you took the Los out of your name? Oh well I still love your name! And thank you for the review! And I know Johnny in a bra is funny! See him strutting down the road with a bra saying, "It's all the support Oy need!" lol.**

**SickmindedSucker**

**Aww, thank you that means a lot to me! I keep changing tenses? Didn't know that. Sorry I'll try keeping in one from now. I have never seen a Victoria Secret store before don't have them in Guildford but I understand why you wouldn't want to go in them! And when Pietro learns his lesson he will definitely learn his lesson especially in the woods! Oops! Said too much!**

**NameBilly**

**I don't know how but you seemed to have repeated a review 3 times (weird) oh well! Makes it look like I have more reviews anyway! Lol Well if you were dying of laughter from the last 2 chapters I hope you'll survive this one! I love long reviews too! That means whenever I review your stories aspect them to be long! **

**Thank you everyone!**

**Have you ever noticed that all my shout outs are really long? That's because I love my reviewers and that my responds are really long coz I love you all!**

**ENJOY!**

**Oh last message Remy talks in first person now but sometimes talks in third (mostly coz he's boasting about himself, the Cocky Cajun)**

* * *

**It's Carnival!**

"Come on! We're like, gonna be late!" Kitty yelled as she phrased into Scott's car. Kurt teleporting right beside her and Rogue sat on the other side of Kitty.

"C'mon! Wanda!"

"I'm here, hold your horses!" She climbed into the back and sat next to Rogue.

"Everyone buckled up?" Scott asked as he checked his rear view mirror.

"Yes Scott let's go!" Jean replied sitting next to him in the passenger seat.

He started the engine up and backed out of the garage and driving through the gates and headed down towards the Bayville Carnival (or funfair I would call it)

At the parking lot Scott had circled around the parked cars for the 50th time.

"Scott look there's a space" They all called out getting sick and tired of seeing the same cars over and over again.

"Yeah I know but I'm looking for a shaded area for my car!" Scott whinged.

Remy was behind them on his motorbike with John and Piotr behind him in John's flamed spray painted sports car.

Remy getting sick of circling grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and dialled Jean's number.

Back in Scott's car Jean's cell phone began ringing. Jean picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jean. Can y' tell Scooter t' park 'is car or Ah'll ram ma bike in t' 'is bumper k?" Remy threatened.

"I'll tell him that. Bye Remy"

"Au roir" Both put their phones down (the little button that ends the call)

"Remy said either park soon or he'll ram the back of your 'precious' car" Jean told him as she rolled her eyes how obsessed he was with his car. (Jean is quite nice in this fic she lightened up. Scott on the other hand still has the stick up his ass)

"Fine look I'm parking see?" Scott exclaimed finally parking.

"Merci homme. Next time hurry up" Scott just frowned at him.

"Can Ah?" Remy asked Rogue if she wanted to link arms with him.

"Oui" Rogue responded mocking his accent. She links arms with the Ragin' Cajun and they both run to catch up with the others as they were entering the Carnival.

"What should we like, go on first?" The all too perky girl known Kitty asked as she eyed the Ferris Wheel.

"Vell I don't know about you guys but I have to go meet Amanda, so see ya!" Kurt said as he walked off.

"Do you want to go on da Ferris Wheel Keety?" Piotr asked knowing the answer by the glint in her eye. (Can't do Russian accents very well so do you mind if it's just simple?)

"Yeah, totally I love to! Hey do you like, wanna come?"

"Scott and I are going try to win some prizes, I'll see you around" Jean replied as they down to the games area.

"How 'bout y' chere?"

"Don't see why not" Rogue lets go of Remy's arm and gets in the line. Wanda drags John into the line as well trying to keep him still (the li'l fidget). The others do the same.

They all paid a ticket for the ride which John thought was a waste of money because he wanted to go on the roller coaster so did Remy but snuggling up to Rogue was just as good.

Kitty was sat next to Piotr on the Ferris Wheel, Wanda next to John, Remy next to Rogue and behind them Pietro and Amara, which Rogue wasn't happy about but was happy when she saw Amara's neck bandaged up and Pietro's face bruised.

"Deserved them right" Rogue whispered, Remy just chuckled.

The Ferris Wheel began moving. John started wriggling in his seat rocking the carriage.

"John stop moving" Wanda moaned.

"Oy don't know if Oy told you guys but OY'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!" John panicked, rattling the carriage even more.

"John calm down!"

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? OY DON'T WANNA CALM DOWM, OY WANT OFF, OY WANT OFF!" John screamed at the top of his lungs.

"John! Shh Its going to be alright don't worry, shh" Wanda reassured Johnny.

John did finally calm down into loud wailing sobs muttering 'Oy ain't fraid of heights, Oy ain't fraid of no heights' over and over and over again.

The first couple on the top were Kitty and Piotr. Kitty glazed into the night sky fireworks were shooting out her eyes reflecting the dazzling light, Piotr hung his arm around her waist comfortingly.

The next couple were Wanda and John. Wanda looked down at the people attending the carnival they reminded her of little ants, as they were so high up. John on the other hand refused to look down and had curled up into a ball shaking with fear, Wanda stroked his back calming him slightly.

After that it was Rogue and Remy. Remy relaxed and slumped back against his seat enjoying the beautiful view, Rogue was also enjoying the view, the view of Remy's fit gorgeous body.

And the last couple were Pietro and Amara. Amara had tried to snuggle up to him but Pietro ignored her and was stiff and rigid. Pietro was glaring at the couple in front of him. He really did like Rogue, she was extremely attractive and had a mind of her own. He despised Remy LeBeau.

Soon the ride came to a finish.

"Where should we go now?" Wanda asked as she hugged on a strangely silent Pyro.

"How 'bout de roller coaster?"

"YEAH!" John yelled happily, cheering up suddenly quick.

So the three happy couples strolled up to the queue for the roller coaster, Pietro was about to follow to see if could get a chance to talk with Rogue but Amara grabbed his arm dragging him away.

John, Remy, Piotr, Wanda, Kitty and Rogue all got into three carts in pairs (couples) the carts were attached together.

The roller coaster first went up incredibly high making John scream in terror but yell in joy as the cart sped down the steep rail track.

When the ride came to an end the girls' hair had gone everywhere, in a complete mess. When Remy came off the ride he threw up straight away. He emptied his lunch right in a rubbish bin but soon recovered.

"We so like totally need to go on the Tunnel of Love!" Kitty shouted after fixing her hair.

Kitty practically ran to the Tunnel of Love the rest tried to keep up.

There was no queue so John and Wanda went first. They sat in the ugly cheap swan shaped boat that floated down the small river that went through the dark tunnel. The two started making out immediately.

"Typical" Rogue muttered.

The next couple was Kitty and Piotr. They just snuggled up to each other and enjoyed the company.

The last to go were Remy and Rogue. The two seated themselves in the small boat staying still as the boat floated away. Remy was the first to move, he caressed Rogue's bare hand with his own softly. They both looked into each other's eyes the spark between them was strong. Remy brought his lips close to Rogue's they shared a peck, then they began to kiss more heavily, using their tongues. Remy began kissing her neck leaving little kinks behind. Suddenly a flash of light came through the dark tunnel informing the couple the ride was coming to an end and waiting outside were Kitty and Piotr.

John would have been waiting too but got bored and began burning all the stuffed teddy bears people won for prizes. Causing lots of chaos. Again. The young teen was thrown out not long after he set Principal Kelly's pants on fire that John would pay for in another Saturday detention.

The girls met up with Scott and Jean who had a very large stuffed elephant. They all got a ride from Scott back to Xavier Institute.

The guys however went to Remy's house for a men's sleepover (hopefully no nail polish will be involved) John drove Piotr there as Remy rode on his bike behind them.

* * *

**YAY! I finished this chapter! Hope you guys liked it! It wasn't the most funniest chapter more romance in this one instead but I'll make up for the humour in the next chapter when the girls and guys both have sleepovers!**

**I wrote this really depressing Songfic it's called Rain on me by PyroManaic (that's me), my dad says it's very well written hope everyone else thinks so too! Please read Go on you know want to! And if you do read it and feel real depressed you can read my funny and very random story Oui! Might put a sequel up for it as another random argument for Remy and John to fight over popped into my head!**

**And SickmindedSucker did I keep in one tense this time? I can't tell.**

**Read it. Review it. Love it.**


	7. Slumber Party!

**PyroManaic's alive and kicking!**

**My lovely reviewers:**

NameBilly

**John's a little tyke, as he's Australian. I love that rhyme! Remy and Rogue sitting in a tree, making out for all to see! Dol! Thanks for the review and all!**

Dis Chick Digs Da Fuzzy Dude

**Me no likee depressing ficces either I just felt sad that day and it was raining. Yes that would be scary. I blackmailed a boy that is my friend into a sleepover and we painted each other's nails (I'll tell you he can't paint nails very well, half of it ended up on the floor) Poor Pyro can't put anything on fire, his lighters were taken away, I guess Jean-Luc doesn't trust him. Thanks for reviewing!**

Lovelylady

**Normally we just say 'that's cool!' but your phrase wasn't that bad, you got mate right! There's a big kissing scene coming up! (but not in this chapter tho) And don't worry Pyro's gonna still hog the position of the funny guy in this fic! Thanks for reading mate!**

SickmindedSucker

**Don't worry Pietro's gonna have a lot fun in the next chapter in his gym lesson with Remy and John! Especially when Logan's taking the class and it's dodge ball! (love that game) Yeah I know sleepovers are fun and I've got one tomorrow! Thanks!**

Bored247

**I'm sorry this was a slow update but I promise I'll update the next chapter much quicker! Promise! A hopeless romantic and love to laugh? Well you are love gonna later chapters! Thanks for the review!**

Rogue gaL

**You've always called people bofs and you live in Canada? That's a good thing you speak like me! Isn't that nice? Thanks for reviewing and reading!**

NaijaStrawberrie

**Cool name but me don't like strawberries but I like you coz you reviewed my story! Thank you! **

RubyTuesday13

**Cool you got to read my story! Aww thank you for saying Oui and Stick or Staff were good they were very random. I don't what or who the Brandy Bunch or the Partridge Family is. Oh well! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that I mention, we're clear about that right?**

**Now all the shout-outs are done lets get onto the story!**

* * *

**Slumber Party!****Boys' Sleepover**

Both Remy's motorbike and John's sports car pulled up beside Remy's mansion.

"'ome sweet 'ome can't wait till I move out o' it" Remy muttered.

The boys parked the vehicles and were about to enter but Remy's stepfather Jean-Luc stepped in front of them.

"Bonjour Remy 'ad fun?" Jean-Luc asked sweetly as Remy pushed past him.

"An' Piotr y' 'right big guy?" Jean-Luc as he pressed himself against the wall so Piotr could squeeze past but when John made attempt to past Jean-Luc but he step back in front of him. So John stepped to the right so Jean-Luc stepped in front of him again. This carried on for a little until John actually said something.

"S'cuse me, mate but Oy can't get into the house with ya there"

"I'm sorry John, I can't let y' in until y' give me all of y'r lighters" Jean-Luc held out his hand for them.

"But ya can't take moy loyghters!"

"John-" Jean-Luc said sternly. "If y' want t' come in y' 'ave t' give me y'r lighters"

"Johnny, jus' give de old man de lighters" Remy called out.

Jean-Luc scowled at being called an 'old man' but gave John a pleading smile.

"Oh alroyght then, but Oy want more yoghurt" (A/N I was actually eating yoghurt when I wrote this)

So John took five lighters from his left pocket of his jeans and six from the other. He handed them over to Jean-Luc.

"All o' dem" John gave a grim face but took three lighters from his back pocket and one from each of his trainers he was wearing. Jean-Luc let him pass as he shoved all sixteen lighters into a flammable bag. (A/N inflammable means that it doesn't go up in flames right?)

**Girls' Sleepover**

Scott's car rushed past the houses and past Kurt and Amanda who was linked arm in arm with each other.

"Aww, I think it's totally like, cute them going out together what do like, think Rogue?"

"Huh?" Rogue asked breaking out of the trance Remy had left her in.

"Do you like, think it's cute Kurt and Amanda going out?" Kitty asked again.

"Yeah sure Ah do, they happy" She gave a weak smile. _That kiss from Remy left meh shakin' Am Ah in love? _She thought to herself.

"So what are you girls going to do tonight?" Jean asked.

"The usual Jean" Wanda replied.

"Yeah! We're going to like, do each other's hair and I so totally need Rogue to like, do my nails again" Kitty shouted out as she examined her perfect nails.

"Are you all right Rogue?" Jean asked concerned because Rogue just sat in the car completely silent and a little shaken.

"What? Oh, yeah Ah'm just a little tired" She responded.

"Well you're not like, going to bed until you redo my nails!" Kitty protested.

The gates of the Xavier Institute creaked open as Scott's car passed through them screeching to a halt in front of the entrance where two people were waiting for them. It was Professor Xavier and Ororo Munroe. They were waiting for Jean and Scott to return because they had a mission. As Jean, Scott, Ororo and Charles walked to the War Room Wanda, Kitty and Rogue dived into the shadows as Bobby Drake passed by.

"Hey, don't we like, need get Bobby back?" Kitty whispered to Rogue. The girls grinned to each other.

Bobby who had just come back from the Carnival himself was walking quite happily to his room. He was just at his bedroom door about to turn the knob when a sudden rattle caught his attention. He approached to where the sound was coming from but another noise made him spin round. He started panicking. There was a sudden 'psst' and that was the last straw for Bobby and he ran to his door and turned the knob but the door wouldn't open, he fought at the knob pushing the door to open. But it was too late. A hand suddenly reached out and grabbed Bobby's wrist painfully hard. Bobby was about to scream but another hand shot out over his mouth and a blindfold was tied around his eyes.

**Boys' Sleepover**

The boys had rushed up six flights of stairs and panting heavily when they reached Remy's bedroom door. When they entered they saw the usual mess, clothes thrown everywhere and loads of packets of cards.

"Make y'r self at 'ome" Remy said as he threw his trench coat onto the floor.

"You should really clean your room, comrade" Piotr advised Remy.

"I'm gonna do it I jus' 'aven't got round t' doin' it yet" Remy answered back.

"We can see dat" Piotr said as he made himself comfortable on a lumpy arm chair. John however silently sobbing, slumped himself into the corner of Remy's room.

The boys began chatting but a knock at the door interrupted them. It was Georgina, Jean-Luc's new girlfriend.

"Hallo Boys, not interrupting anything am I?" Georgina asked in her American accent. "But dinner is ready"

"Be right dere Georgie" Remy replied. Georgina left and went downstairs to the Dining room the boys followed soon afterwards.

Sitting at the table already was Remy's stepbrother Henri and his wife Mercy, Jean-Luc and Georgina sit opposite them, Tante Mattie was serving dinner. But to Remy disgust they had two guests tonight, Marius and Belladonna. Belladonna scowled at the sight of Remy.

Remy, Piotr and John sat at the opposite side of the table away from Belladonna. Tante Mattie loaded up the dishes everyone soon began eating. John was shovelling huge spoonfuls of Gumbo into his mouth making him look like a hamster with stuffed cheeks cheering up quickly. Piotr was politely taking small bites and was completely silent. Jean-Luc was telling Georgina a meant to be funny joke, which she didn't get. And Remy and Belladonna were glaring daggers at each other.

Belladonna stood up all of a sudden, silencing the table. She grabbed her plate of Gumbo walked towards the kitchen but before she got there she threw the contents of her plate over Remy and it had hit John as well. John misunderstood what had happened and immediately they were having a food fight. So John grabbed handfuls of Gumbo and full force back at Bella and had hit her right on the forehead. She growled but quickly ran into the kitchen just as Remy had lugged some food at her. Henri and Mercy had also joined in the fight and were tossing food everywhere, Tante Mattie also seemed to join in. Jean-Luc, Georgina and Marius had long gone from the ruckus. Piotr however was covered in Gumbo, from head to foot and John on the other hand was the cleanest one most probably because he was the one grabbing food chucked at him and flinging it back.

**Girls' Sleepover**

Bobby immediately shut his eyes as the blindfold was pulled off and a bright flash blinded him. The light was coming from a torch Rogue was holding it grinning. Bobby was about to scream but a piece of cloth was gagging him. Kitty came into his view holding a box of wax strips. (1)

Bobby's eyes widened as they tied him to Kitty's bed and stripped from his clothes except his boxers that had a snowman on and said 'Snowman's carrot' (2)

Bobby laid there defensively in fear as the girls stuck the wax strips onto his hairy legs (3)

"AAHHHHHHHHH!" An ear-splitting voice echoed through the mansion.

Wolverine suddenly busted through the door, claws sheathed.

"What happened here, bub?" Logan asked as his eyes wandered over to where Bobby was strapped to the bed to the wax strips and then to the girls' evil grins. He slowly backed off out of the room acting as he saw nothing and ran full speed into the sanctity of his room.

The Girls' slammed the door shut after Logan ran away in fear and locked it Bobby gulped. More loud high-pitched screams rang through the town even to Remy's House, which actually stopped the food fight for a second but continued soon afterwards.

The next punishment for Bobby was heat. Wanda had (while hugging up to John) nicked one of his lighters, as she opened it the flickering flames glowed onto her face making her look even more sinister. They turned the radiator up, heaters everything to do with melting the Ice Cube.

Bobby fainted at such heat, leaving himself completely defenceless. The girls approached grinning evilly.

**Boys' Sleepover**

The food fight had finally stopped most probably because there was no more food to throw. The walls were smothered in Gumbo, chicken and some slimy green goo in Belladonna's hair. Tante Mattie ordered them to leave after pulled herself off the wall sticking her to it was some sticky sauce known as Catsup. (4)

The group scampered out as Tante Mattie began chasing them with a wooden pin roll.

The boys headed upstairs up to the shower room to clean themselves. They undressed themselves of clothes and each took a shower (three separate cubicles).

"So how was your night?" Piotr asked starting up a conversion.

"It was great, mate how 'bout ya?"

"Kitty and I had a fun time" Piotr responded. "Remy how was yours?"

"What? Umm… It was great" Remy replied. _He seems quiet, too quiet._

"So how did going through da Tunnel of Love go?"

"It was nice" Remy replied distracted.

"Nice! Nice! What do ya mean nice! Ya never say nice!" John shouted.

"John calm down comrade!" Piotr said as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

Remy soon came out the shower and stormed off to his room. John however was still in the shower with Piotr waiting for him, John began singing.

"_Which BackStreet boy is gay? Tell me who! Ain't saying that it's AJ! Tell me who! Ain't saying that its Howie! Which BackStreet boy is gay! I never wanna hea_… Oh shit I drop the soap!" John screamed out loud. He bent to grab the soap but the floor was slippery and he slipped. The force of his fall against the door made it slam open and for John to fall through in the nude and all. Piotr immediately shut his eyes and threw a towel at John and ran into Remy's room.

**Girls' Sleepover**

Outside the Girls' room Bobby was dressed in slutty clothes, make-up smeared across his face and a note warning anyone and everyone that tried to enter would be punished, when Kurt saw he this he ran like hell weeping because of the threatening note or that Bobby was showing way too much we'll never know.

Inside the Girls' room however was quite loud and cheerful. Rogue redoing Kitty's nails for the tenth time while Wanda did her own in ebony black.

"So did you girls like have fun tonight?" Kitty perked up.

"Yeah I do. Except when john freaked out that was embarrassing!" Wanda called out, Kitty giggled. "How about you Rogue?"

"It was fun" Rogue simply answered back.

"You sure" Wanda began brushing Rogue's stunning locks. "Coz you looked a bit flushed when you got of the Tunnel of Love"

"What are yah saying?" Rogue glared at her daring her to continue.

"Well I don't know any other way of you getting this kinks" Wanda muttered Rogue blushed heavily. Kitty barely controlling her giggles Wanda also chuckling.

"Why that little…" Rogue started but couldn't keep a straight face her bestest friends had finally caught her red handed after all the times she accused them.

Kitty began tearing so Rogue threw a pillow at her which Kitty threw back in returned they began whacking each other, feathers flying everywhere. Wanda not wanting to be left out grabbed two pillows and whacked each of her friends.

There was a sudden knock at the door. The girls stopped fighting to listen.

"Girls! Girls! Its past midnight could you please sleep now!" Ororo shouted threw the door.

"Okay Ororo! G' night!" They shouted in unison.

"Good night" She replied. They heard her light footsteps disappear down hallway.

"We bettah get ta bed" Rogue mumbled. Wanda quickly walloped Kitty round the head before settling down to sleep. The mansion was except for Roberto screaming about goats eating his socks in his sleep.

**Boys' Sleepover**

The guys had put on a scary movie called The Hole. Remy had fallen asleep straight away sitting up right (bad neck ache in the morning) John had cuddled right up to him because the film was really creeping him out and Piotr had gotten into bed was quietly reading a book.

John whimpered. The room was dark except fro the TV screen and Piotr's light to read his book.

"AHHHHH!" John screamed.

"What! What! Is Bella tryin' t' kill me again" Remy asked confused. Piotr raised his eyes from the book but kept on reading once he noticed it was John who screamed.

"There's… There's something outside!" John squeaked.

Remy walked towards the window John still attached to his arm. He looked out and frowned.

"Johnny its only a tree makin' creakin' noises" Remy ressurred. "Come on time fo' bed"

Remy switched off the television and snuggled down into his bed snoring loudly. John jumped into his bed and wrapped the covers around him tight shivering with fright. (Cool" The end bit rhymed!)

* * *

**SORRY! Sorry this was so late deleted one of my stories banning me to review or submit chapters and when the ban did come off I had gone on holiday. This is extra long coz it took so long! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**1) Idea came from SickmindedSucker. Give her all the credit!**

**2) Came from another so give that person all the credit! **

**3) If you have ever seen X Men 2 the movie (X2) the actor of Bobby has really, really hairy legs (I just want to pluck them all off, one by one)**

**4) The bad version of Ketup (to tell you the truth I'm not sure whats Catup's like) Randomness is the reason its there.**

**Next chapter: Lots of drama and torture as they go through a Monday school day.**

**Next chapter much faster than this one! Promise! And I don't have time to proof read so sorry and try and read it the best you can!**

**Read it. Review it. Love it.**


	8. I Hate Mondays!

**For Review Responses please go to my livejournal in my profile, you can comment on it. Review Reponses may be updated quicker than stories so you can check them and then read the story or the other way round. Remember go to my livejournal!**

**

* * *

I Hate Mondays**

Rogue wandered through the corridors of the school, Wanda and Kitty walking behind her.

The bell went signalling for next lesson. A huge crowd of teenagers ran right into Rogue, Kitty and Wanda crushing them against the wall. As the last of the footsteps disappeared down the hall, the girls peeled themselves off the wall.

"Right next time don't stand in the middle of the corridor" Wanda gasped.

"Right" The other two girls replied.

The girls quickly ran to their classroom just as the second bell went as Wanda quickly ran towards hers. It was mathematics again. As Rogue and Kitty sat behind Bobby, they smirked as he shivered in fear.

Piotr sat in his Maths class wandering where Remy and John were.

Where John and Remy really were…

"Come on John! We are really late!" Remy shouted, impatient with his friend "'ey where's Petey?"

"Probably gone off ter class" Pyro said as he stuffed several pancakes "Thefrse agre grwat"

"Dat's disgustin' mon ami. Let's go!" Remy yelled as he grabbed John's hair and dragged him away.

They skidded into the classroom just as Magneto began droning on about algebra. (A/N hiss! Hate algebra)

"Where have you two been?" Piotr questioned "You were right behind me when the second the bell went"

"Sorry homme, but _someone_ 'ad t' 'ave a li'l snack befor' class" Remy said indicating to John.

"Whfat?" John asked spitting food everywhere.

"Now class what question could go into 3a²?" Magneto asked pointing towards the white board.

Piotr raised his hand. "3+3+3"

"Correct" Mags said and wrote the answer on the board. "Anyone else?"

"69-66" Sam shouted out. Magneto wrote it up.

Sam's hand shot back up. "69-64-2" His hand shot up again. "69+10-76" And again his hand went up.

"You may answer this question if it doesn't have 69 in it"

"Okay. 10000069-10000066" Sam answered.

"I said if it didn't have 69 in it!"

"But it didn't! It was _100000_69! Not _69_!" Sam argued back.

"Shut up!" Magneto screamed back he hated being wrong about something.

"Fahne" Sam grumbled.

The class carried on, boring as ever. They were going through a question when Mags asked Todd what was 3x4.

"10?" Todd answered, unsure.

John laughed out loud. "10? Its 12 yer idiot!" Todd blushed ashamed of himself.

"John if you think you're so smart what is 14 squared?" The teacher questioned smirking.

"Ummm, 100 and… and-" John began.

"69!" Sam shouted out.

"No it is 196"

"Well its 69 backwards! Ha!" Sam yelled.

"That is it! Get out _now_!" Magneto roared.

Mags started stomping towards Sam because he hadn't made a move towards the door yet. He quickly ran outside and slammed the door behind him.

Five minutes passed by, Sam still waiting outside. The bell went, everyone grabbed their books and crammed out of the doorway. Sam walked away as well not wanting to see Magneto's rage after class.

"Hey" Wanda said as she met up with the John, Kitty and Rogue running to catch up with them.

"I'm hungry!" John moaned loudly, his stomach empty.

"Do you like, ever think of anything but food?" Kitty questioned.

"No" John said simply.

"Well in the lockers I'll think you'll find a little surprise" Wanda said, John looked at her confused as she and Kitty giggled. Before John could say anything she gave him a small peck on the lips as she, Kitty and Rogue walked down towards the girls' locker rooms leaving John to find the other two.

Remy and Piotr had gotten quite early to gym and when they entered the locker room they burst out laughing, the walls were covered in pictures of Bobby in a skimpy red dress and make up smothering his face. When John got into the locker room he almost choked on his own laughter but Bobby was nowhere to be seen except the slutty pictures of him.

Once all the boys were changed they headed towards the Sports Hall.

The gym teacher known as Logan or Mr. Logan by his students but not because he was the teacher it was because they were scared shitless about him. Logan began telling the class about the new sport they would be learning, Pietro sped into the gym, dressed in casual clothes not ready for a Gym lesson.

"Why aren't you dressed, bub?" Logan growled.

"I'll go get changed now then" The second Pietro finished that sentence he rushed out the hall and appeared back in sports clothes in less than five seconds.

"Right as I was sayin' we'll be learning dodge ball, _no mutant powers_" Logan threatened the last part mostly towards Remy, John, Pietro and Roberto.

"And as Pietro was late he can be the target" Logan announced handing everyone a ball. "Play dodge ball!"

Everyone grinned evilly, they raised their balls and hit Pietro with full force with them, most hit him in the head.

Remy hadn't thrown his yet, he was waiting for everyone to throw theirs first and when they did Pietro stood himself off the ground from being in a fetal position. He turned to face Remy his eyes grew suddenly wide. Remy smirked, he then threw his dodge ball with all his might (which was a lot) right at Pietro's crotch. Pietro dropped back down to the ground holding his balls in pain.

"Yer meant to dodge the balls!" Logan yelled at Pietro.

Over the loud compliments Remy kept getting for his good aim Logan spilt the class into two different teams.

Roberto, Lance, Fred, John, Sam, George and Eddy were on Team Red.

Remy, Piotr, Ray, Scott, Adam, Nigel and Pietro were on Team Blue. (1)

"Right the aim of the game is to hit as many people on the opposite team. The rules are when you your hit your out, not allowed to hit someone while holdin' the ball that means yer have to throw the ball and _no_ _mutant powers_! I mean it! Or yer'll be cleaning the boys' toilets!" Everyone flinched at the threat, the toilets were disgusting and the walls were rotting.

"Play!" Logan blew his whistle. The guys began lobbing balls at each other. Remy got a ball in the face because he distracted by watching the girls running around the field out the window.

Remy, Piotr, Sam and about everyone else except Pietro, John and Roberto were sitting on the bench tending sores spots were they were hit. Pietro was taken to the Medical Room because he could barely breathe but John and Roberto were still playing dodge ball.

John quickly dodged the ball and grabbed another one nearby and threw it at Roberto but he dodged it and powered up and threw his own dodge ball right into John's stomach knocking the wind out of him.

"I said NO mutants powers! Detention!" Logan yelled. Roberto was still smiling though happy about finally hitting John.

The class jogged back to the locker rooms and changed before the bell went and rushed to class. Remy, John and Piotr arrived just in time for their Science class it was Biology. Remy sat right next to Rogue on a small table as John and Piotr paired off together.

"So how are y' Chere?" Remy whispered in Rogue's ear. Rogue glanced at him in the corner of her eye.

"Not feelin' very well" She responded so softly Remy could barely heard.

"Why not?" Remy voice was filled with concern.

"Just am" Remy raised an eyebrow in question to Rogue's answer but snapped his head round towards Ms. Crowe the Biology teacher, she shouting at him to pay attention.

"Now today we will be dissecting frogs-" The teacher was interrupted by a loud shriek from Todd from the back of the class, he then fainted when the assistant come in carrying a tray of dead frogs. Everyone else wrinkled their noses in disgust.

Remy and Rogue looked at their lifeless frog, arguing who should dissect it.

"No way am Ah gonna touch that"

"Well I ain't touchin' it eit'er" Remy bickered.

John however was stabbing the frog constantly Piotr hiding his face as frog guts flew everywhere.

"John put that knife down now!" Ms. Crowe screamed, she yanked it from his hand and took the smashed up frog away from him, John was protesting that he would behave and went and joined Fred and Lance, against their protests. Piotr had gone to the boys' toilet to clean himself up and remove the frog's intestines from his shirt.

Back at Rogue and Remy's table, Rogue had won the argument and Remy was holding the knife above the frog, his eyes watering from the smell coming off of it.

"Y' know who dis frog reminds me 'bout?" Remy asked.

"Todd Tolansky?"

"Yer but y'r ugly ex-boyfriend Pietro as well" Remy corrected.

"What?" Rogue questioned confusion.

"It reminds me o' 'im 'cause 'e's a slimy, ugly, _disgusting_, creature that should die" Remy said and every insult he made he stabbed the frog in frustration.

"Hey Ah went out with that 'creature'" Rogue objected.

"Exat'y"

"Hey what's that meant ter mean?"

"Y' went out wit' it an' all it did was cheat on y'"

"How do Ah know ya're not gonna cheat on meh?" Rogue questioned.

"What? Y' don' trust me?" Remy shouted back.

"Well Ah have only been out with ya for a week and all the other girls ya dated ya probably cheated on them!" Rogue argued back.

"Well if y' don' trust don' go out wit' me!" Remy yelled he grabbed his bag and stormed out of the classroom. He walked down the corridor out the school's entrance.

"Hey you can't just leave!" The reception shouted, Remy ignored her and carried on walking. When he was in the middle of Bayville he slouched down on a bench.

"Hey Remy" A person suddenly spoke.

"What!" Remy yelled in surprise. The person who had greeted him was sitting right next to him, he knew her as his cousin Raven Darkholme. (2)

"Had a bad day?" She asked.

"Don' wanna talk bout it" He whispered.

"No, no I want to know"

"I jus' broke up wit' my girlfriend" He finally gave in.

"That it? Remy you go out with a different girl every day"

"Yer but she was- she was special"

"Oooh, is Remy-kins in looove?" Raven teased.

"Shut up" Remy snapped.

"Come on I need to get some food" She pulled Remy up from his sitting position "I'm staying at your house for a while"

"Oh goody" Remy muttered. The two entered the super market and begun shopping.

Biology had finished and Rogue, John, Wanda, Kitty and Piotr were sitting at their usual table in the canteen eating lunch and discussing the break up between Rogue and Remy.

"Oh my god I can't like, believe you broke up with Remy!" Kitty yelled.

"He was being a right jerk" Rogue mumbled.

"Sounds to me you might have been defending Pietro a bit there" Wanda added.

"Shut up" Rogue snarled, she got up and walked to her next lesson still pissed about the argument she and Remy had.

"Hey Rogue" A voice spoke aloud. Rogue whipped around to face a smirking Pietro.

"What do _you_ want?"

**1) George, Eddy, Adam and Nigel are just ordinary people aka my mates, and Georgina from the last chapter is one of my bestest friend. Ms. Crowe is actually my Biology teacher I call her Squawky.**

**2) Raven Darkholme aka Mystique is Remy's cousin and she's about twenty something.**

**Sorry, this was updated longer than I wanted! The reason and it's good was because my dad was doing some work to my computer but he accidentally plugged something in wrong and we thought my computer was dead, but fortunately it was alright but it took a whole week for it to be completely fixed and ready to use. But I updated in less than month! But my next update will hopefully be quicker.**

**And remember! Review Responses (shout outs) are in my livejournal in my profile!**

**P.S Can anyone right a better summary for this story for me? I think mine's crap. Thanks!**

**PyroManaic **


	9. Art Apologises

**Remember Review Responses (shout-outs) are in my Livejournal in my Profile! Remember you can comment! (hint, hint)**

* * *

**Art Apologis****es**

"_Hey Rogue" A voice spoke aloud. Rogue whipped around to face a smirking Pietro._

"_What do you want?"_

"I heard that you stood up for me against Remy" Pietro grinned "And broke up with him too"

Rogue growled at him. Pietro ignored her and continued:

"That must mean you still have feelings for me"

"What? Feelings for a big-headed, revolting, _cheating _worm like yah?" Rogue spat back in his face "Coz Ah couldn't care less!"

"Are you sure?" Pietro questioned, stroking Rogue's cheek. This was the last straw for Rogue, she raised her hand and slapped Pietro hard around his face.

"Listen! Ah hate ya! Ya cheated on meh fer the last tahme!" Rogue shouted and stormed off.

**Next day…**

Kitty and Wanda were standing by the school entrance.

"I hope Rogue's calmed down" Wanda said suddenly.

"Yeah, same" Kitty looked up and saw Rogue approaching them "Talk of the devil"

"Hey" Rogue said, Kitty and Wanda mumbled a hello back.

"Guys, Ah'm really sorry about yesterday Ah didn't mean ter snap at ya" Rogue had a pleading face "Please don't be mad with meh"

"Oh, Rogue we can't stay mad with you!" Kitty cried out and pulled Rogue into a big hug, Wanda joined in as well.

"Ah'm so glad that yah all forgive meh"

"Yeah we're the ones that forgave you, but will Remy?" Wanda questioned.

"Who said Ah was gonna apologise?" Rogue questioned back.

"We do" Wanda and Kitty said together. "So let's go find him"

Wanda and Kitty dragged a protesting Rogue through the school corridors for search of Remy or at least Piotr or John.

**-()-()-()-**

Remy, John and Piotr were in the canteen talking.

"So Remy ya just walked outta the school and didn't bother taking me with ya?" John joked. "Oy thought ya loved me"

"I do mon ami, in d' friend way but I was angry an' needed some time alone. Well sort of" Remy muttered the last part to himself.

"I can't believe you, comrade. Leaving school early without permission!"

"Chill, mate. Its only school"

Piotr jumped up out of his seat. "Only school! What about your education!"

"Petey calm down, y're makin' a scene" Remy's statement was very true, people were staring at the giant Russian.

Piotr blushed and sat back down. "I'm sorry comrade, but I would think that your education would be important to you"

"Don't worry mate, only got a few months of school left anyways, and all we got left is the school trip, prom and graduation" John smiled, soon he would be free of school.

Kitty and Wanda entered the canteen still dragging Rogue.

"Hey guys!" Kitty greeted "Remy, Rogue has-"

The bell went.

Rogue ripped herself out of Wanda and Kitty's tight grasp. "Oh well, tahme fer class! Ah gotta go, bye!"

Rogue practically ran to her next class, panting when she arrived there. Her lesson was Art. Rogue spun round when she heard hurried footsteps behind her, it was Wanda, John and Piotr.

"What are yah guys doing here?" Rogue asked.

"We in the same class as you! Remember?" Wanda teased, Rogue just groaned. "Hey what's the matter?"

"The mattah is that yah all gonna bug meh about meh and the Swamp Rat" Rogue grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Come in, class!" A cheery teacher called out of the classroom, the class sauntered in slowly.

"Good Morning Mrs. Griffiths" Piotr politely greeted. **(1)**

"Good Morning Piotr! Ready to create some stunning art!" She greeted back with pleasure. "Now today class we will be sharing the art room with Mr. Ellerby's class" **(2)**

The class followed Mrs. Griffiths down to the Art room, inside was many paintings and you could been sure that there was a painting of Kitty signed by a certain Russian in the back. Mr. Ellerby and his class were already there, waiting for them to arrive.

"Today, we are going to draw… FRUIT! So get your bits and pieces together and get creative!" Mrs. Griffiths shouted in joy.

Remy, Kitty were in Mr. Ellerby's class, so was Amara. Rogue grabbed a melon and started sketching it in the corner of the Art room.

**-()-()-()-**

"Ya gotta talk ter her, mate" John whispered to Remy. Remy just sighed, he really did miss Rogue even though it had been hardly a day.

**-()-()-()-**

"Rogue you've got to talk to him" Wanda murmured to Rogue.

"Who said Ah have ter say sorry?" Rogue shot back.

"Because you miss him, just think about at least" Wanda said as she walked off and began drawing her own fruit.

_Do Ah really miss him?_ Rogue questioned herself.

Rogue looked at her work, quite proud of it.

"Now all Ah need is some yellow" She mumbled to herself. She got and headed towards the paints but so was Remy, both hadn't noticed until they walked into each other.

"What? Oh sorry-" Rogue muttered.

"Are y'?" Remy asked.

"What?"

"Are y' sorry?" Remy asked again.

"Yes, yes Ah am"

"I'm sorry t' Chere" Remy apologised. Rogue looked up into his ruby on onyx eyes seeing care, concern and love in them, nothing Pietro had for her. Remy pushed her chin up higher and give her a gentle, loving kiss on her lips, Rogue giving him just as much love back. They would of carried on kissing but they heard giggling behind them.

"Can we evah get any peace?" Rogue asked the amused Kitty, Wanda and John.

"You two like, make such a cute couple!" Kitty exclaimed.

Hidden behind the stacks of paints Amara was watching them with scowl on her face.

"Pietro wanted to go out with _her_ again. Why? She already has a boyfriend, aren't I good enough?" She wandered.

"PIOTR! This is brilliant!" Mrs. Griffiths squealed. "I love the colours you have chosen! Class look at this"

The class gathered around, Piotr had painted a striking painting of a lemon. Everyone applauded making the Russian blush even more. John though was standing next to his painting; it had blotches of red, yellow and orange all over it.

"Show off" John mumbled.

"I think its beautiful but you know you were meant to paint a fruit not fire" Wanda said to John and gave him a small kiss on his temple.

"Ya weren't? Dammit" John cursed but snuggled up to Wanda anyway.

**Lunchtime…**

John, Wanda, Piotr, Kitty, Remy and Rogue (basically everyone) were sitting at their usual table in the canteen. Remy was going though his bag.

"Remy what are looking for?"

"Invitat'ons" He informed them, he pulled out some pink cards and handed everyone one. Everyone burst out laughing; on the cards were bunnies and butterflies. Remy blushed.

"Georgie made them, and Jean-Luc wouldn't let me change them"

"It's your birthday?"

"Oui, but I'm only inviting y' guys"

"It's these weekend, I'll be there" Wanda spoke up.

"Same" Everyone else agreed, Remy face broke into a smile. _It couldn't be that bad if the ycame could it? But what about Raven and Jamie they will be there too, _Remy thought.

**

* * *

**

**A quite a quick update don't you think? This chapter was all smut but plenty of humour will be in the next chapter at Remy's birthday party!**

**1) Mrs. Griffiths is actually my art teacher. She's really cool.**

**2) Mr. Ellerby was my art teacher last teacher. Also cool.**

**Read it. Review it. Love it.**


	10. Happy Birt'day Remykins!

**SORRY! I am SO sorry this is so late I've been ill and very, very busy with school and all these tests! Half term is very soon! **

**Remember Review Responses are in my Livejournal (sorry that hasn't been updated that recently either)**

* * *

**Happy Birt'day Remy-kins!**

The X-van smashed right into the gate of Remy LeBeau's home.

"Kitty! That was a risk on mah life that Ah nevah evah want ter take again!" Rogue streamed and jumped out of the beaten vehicle.

"My driving isn't like, that bad! I totally think I'm improving" Kitty said as she climbed out and followed Rogue to the main entrance.

"Well Kitty, you've got a looong way to go" Wanda said jumping out after them. "You hit five out of six _parked_ cars we passed"

"Told you I'm like, improving"

The girls had gotten dressed up for Remy's birthday; Rogue had a small green top on with a very dark blue pair of jeans, no gloves. Wanda had a dark red top on with black trousers to go with it and Kitty had a short bright pink dress on and a matching handbag. They rang the bell and the door slowly creaked open, Georgina smiled. She was wearing a light baby pink dress that reached all the way down to the floor and on her head was a sun hat. **(1)**

"Hello! Come in, we're having the party in the back garden" She lead them to the large garden behind the mansion. It was beautiful; it had a huge swimming pool shaped as a diamond with actual diamonds crested into pool floor, a gorgeous waterfall flowed into a large pond full of golden fish, trees high as the eye can see and a well-kept green sheet of grass. The barbeque was out, Tante Mattie and Raven (mystique remember?) were cooking raw steaks on the grill.

Jean-Luc was watching Jaime run around. Jamie was chasing a squirrel but the squirrel had jumped into a hole in the tree but Jamie hadn't realized and ran right into it, he hit the tree hard and fell back down with a loud thud and half a dozen Jamies as well. **(2)**

"Oh Jamie! Are you alright?" Georgina asked, everyone crowded the six Jamies.

"Yeah moon babies" Jamie responded light-headedly. The squirrel that Jamie had chased was in the tree laughing at him.

Rogue was looking around looking for Remy, but she couldn't see him anywhere but she did see Belladonna (which she scowled in disgust but got a slight smirk because

Belladonna was whining about playing 'duck, duck, goose') Rogue ignored her and carried on searching for Remy, she finally gave up and went to ask someone.

"Hey Georgina, where's Swam- Remy?" Rogue asked correcting herself.

"Remy? Oh I think he's in his room" Georgina pointed the high mansion "top floor"

"Huh? Yah kidding rahght?" Rogue craned her neck up to the tall building.

"Sorry but no. Don't know what's up with him though, he won't come down"

Rogue looked at the long stairs menacingly.

"Stupid :pant: stairs" Rogue cursed between gasps. She finally reached the second floor, only eight more to go. Rogue turned her head-

"$&!" She screamed beside her was a lift (elevator). She storms into the lift and presses the top button hard so hard it got stuck. Once Rogue got the button unstuck the lift slowly lifted itself to the top level. Once it arrived Rogue wrenched open the doors and stormed down the corridor.

Rogue having been at Remy's house once before should have remembered where his room was, Rogue was not one of those people.

She opened the first door she saw; it was full of… ribbons. The next three rooms were pointless and unnecessary; one had just an ironing board and an iron. But Rogue soon found Remy's room at the far end.

She was frustrated and was about to hit Remy but she found him laying face down in his bed; he was wearing a very nice suit. Rogue smiled at the sleeping form, she crept over to and sat down on his king size bed (did I forget to mention that?)

Remy twitched a bit and mumbled something that sounded like metal boxes. **(3)**

Rogue picked up the pitcher of water beside the bed and raised it above the Cajun's head she let a few drops go they splashed against his face. Remy stirred a bit but soon began snoring again.

A wicked grin spread across Rogue's face as she poured the cold liquid right onto Remy. Remy jumped up startled his hair dripping with water. He whipped his head spraying water everywhere to face a laughing Rogue.

"Y' y'… 'M gonna kill y'!" Remy shouted as he chased Rogue around his room tripping up over clothes and other large objects. He soon caught Rogue pinning her on the bed. Their faces were inches apart but their lips soon reached lovingly, Remy was caught up in the moment and was to strip Rogue on her top but a strong hand on his chest pushed him away. He looked up in confusion.

"Ah'm sorry Remy but Ah ain't ready yet…" Rogue mumbled.

"I understand Rogue, I won' rush y'" Remy gave Rogue a reassuring kiss on her forehead.

"Well as Ah've left yah in this state… um how bout a back rub?"

"Sure" Remy responded. He laid on his stomach as Rogue sat on his butt and leaned and began massaging his shoulders. Remy moaned in pleasure.

"Y' really good at dis y' know" Remy complimented.

"Thanks"

Downstairs Kitty, Wanda, John and Piotr were talking in the back garden.

"So where is Remy?" Piotr asked.

"Dunno and where did Rogue go?"

"Why don't we go check Rem's room?" John suggested.

"Wow John I ever like, think you'll say something intelligent"

"Thanks I try" John blushing a bit.

So the four took the lift (elevator) unlike Rogue and it went quite fast up the mansion soon arriving at the top.

They approached Remy's room and heard moaning.

"Oh my god" Kitty exclaimed.

"Who should go in first?"

"We should leave them!" Piotr protested.

"I'll go in!" John piped up and before anyone could respond John opened the door; inside Rogue was lightly beating Remy's back.

"What's happening in here!" Wanda shouted.

"Not'ing much" Remy replied.

"Yeah Ah was giving Swamp Rat a back rub"

"But why are you wet?" Piotr asked.

"Oh dat was Rogue, she gave me a nice wake up call" Remy said pulling his blazer back on.

"Oh we thought you were… umm…" Wanda trailed off.

"Hey! Ah ain't no whore!"

"Hey y' callin' me a whore den!" Remy said in defence.

"Then why you…" Kitty started.

"Oh Cherie is really good at back rubs"

"Oh cool! Can Oy have one?" John asked.

"I'll give you one later if you're good" Wanda replied.

"Rogue can Oy have a back rub?"

"John!" Wanda yelled.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATE!" John yelled completely ignoring his girlfriend. He ran up to Remy and gave him a huge bear hug.

"Come on everyone is like, waiting for us"

So everyone now went downstairs to the barbeque. Jean-Luc, Georgina, Jamie, Belladonna and Tante Mattie were all playing 'it'. Belladonna was 'it' but she was refusing to play. So Jamie was chasing everyone, there were about ten copies of him. When Remy and everyone else came into the garden the ten Jamies tackled Remy and crushed him into the ground.

When the Jamies finally let him go, everyone began singing 'Happy Birthday'

_Happy Bir'day t' y'_

_Happy Bahrtday ter yah_

_Happy like, Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday to our Remy-kins!_

_Happy Birthday mate!_

Remy smirked as all the girls kissed him Happy Birthday minus Belladonna. All the men patted him hard on the back. _I guess dis ain' t' bad_ Remy thought, how wrong he was.

"So Rem is this your new girlfriend? I wander how long she will last?" Raven commented.

"Jus' shut up!" Remy shouted he held Rogue protectively in his arms, Rogue gave her a disgusted look.

"Hey Rae how about you go and serve the food?" Georgina suggested.

"Fine" Raven muttered and began serving the food slopping it down on the plate. When she gave Remy his food she threw in his face.

"FOODFIGHT!" John screamed again.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Everyone shouted. John pouted and dropped the food that he was about to throw.

"How bout a water fight?" Wanda suggested. It was a hot, sticky day so everyone agreed.

Remy being the Birthday Boy was the first to be attacked; buckets of water were chucked everywhere but mostly at him and soon he was thrown into the pond, he came and spat out some water out like fountain and flicking his wet hair out of his eyes. Soon enough everyone was in the swimming squashing and laughing about.

But the day had to end sooner or later. Rogue, Wanda and Kitty said their farewells and walked dripping wet to the beaten up X-van. A waiting them tomorrow would be another boring day of school or would it so boring?

* * *

**1) Georgina is now British because Dis Chick Dig Da Fuzzy Dude is a hypocrite:p Nah I love ya!**

**2) Jamie is now Remy's little stepbrother isn't that cute?**

3) '**Metal Boxes' is from my fanfics Oui and Staff or Stick? (go read them, read them!)**

**Sorry again for the long update I'll to update quicker now that is half term! YAY! **

**Read it. Review it. Love it.**


	11. Fire Drill!

So sorry it's so long the update, been really busy and I've been ill but now I am better! YAY!

Review Responses

I have now given up on the livejournal

PhantomPunkEvo

Don't worry the Romy has come back stronger than ever! Bunnies and Butterflies! I'm allergic to bunnies and I don't like butterflies they're too hard to catch but oh well! No I haven't listened to Starwarz rap but I will now! You love cold buckets of water? Same! Especially in water fights. Update ' The Acolytette' Please!

Dis Chick Digs Da Fuzzy Dude

I know! Backstreet Boys are Gay is my fav and I also love the end of ze world as well! You lost me in all your movie talking but a really film to watch is 'Shall we dance?' Great plot. Ewww you have a frog and a CAT? Nasty. My sister used to have a real skull in the house, icky!

Chica De Los Ojos Café

Thank you! Thank you! I love to know that my work is anticipated! Thanks once again you mean so much to me! Yes we all love John especially me! Because in the show we don't know that much about him but he cames from our hearts and minds (yeah the mental bit!)

bored247

I try I really do but my updates forever because perfection takes time! Lol. Was it that great? Thank you for all the nice words. Cool, my stories (usually) are meant to make you laugh, Hahahahaha! Homework? Hate it, don't even do it probably why I keep getting into trouble (but I usually use my charms to get out of detentions)

Cat2fat900

Yes the metal box! Mwuhahaha! Yep I just had to add the squirrel! (warning: may contain nuts!)

S2bawfa

You changed your name! Again! Can I just call you Rachael? Nah, I hate maths more than English. I don't know why Sam likes the number 69 it happened in my maths lesson so I just wrote in my own words grin Bobby did what he asked for starters he froze Rogue's and Kitty's hands and was getting on my nerves. Not all the X teachers I'm almost run out of them  No John! Get away from the frogs _and_ Toad! Lol. I love your summery I'll write it down when I get the chance coz I really do like it!  Yes Remy just had to make sure John completely understood how he loved him he just _had _to. Metal bunch? Lol. Yeah I would bunk off too but my 'rents keep a close eye on me (probably because I play with fire (who doesn't?)) At first Wanda thought it was a peach (an ugly peach) but then reminded herself of who painted it and of course John would paint fire. I know a thing better than Remy being just wet, him being wet and shirtless! He was only sad (and embarrassed) because he was being treated as a 6 year old than a 17 year old (or 18) What URL thingy are you talking about? Tell me about it and I'll email it to you! Man, your shout out is long!

Coldqueen

Who have you broken up with? I'm confused. Yep they're back together just how it should be! Thank you!

NaijaStrawberrie

Awww you think it's creative? Well I do try. Thank you! Yay you love it! Does that mean we're friends? AWESOME!

Rogue gaL

Remy always cares for his chere! That's why they're perfect for each other! Cute _and_ funny. A great mix don't you think? Thanks for reading and reviewing!

bant

Thanks and I saw you put my story on your community thing, AWESOME thank you!

**!Fire Drill!**

Rogue, Kitty and Wanda stood outside by the school entrance.

"It's going to rain" Wanda stated out, she looked up to the dark, grey sky. The second she finished her sentence the rain came pouring down.

"Oh no! My hair's like, gonna get all wet and frizzy!" Kitty screamed.

The three ran into the school, drenched once again. Rogue shook the water and sprayed them all that also included Tabby, Ray and Bobby.

"Dude! You're getting me soaked!" Bobby shouted. Rogue ignored his comment and squeezed the water out of her shirt.

"Next tahme Wanda, warn us a more earlier, OK?"

Remy, John and Piotr were coming up to them down the corridor, they too were dripping wet.

"Fin'ly. Ah knew dis trench coat would come in 'andy if Ah wore it long enough" Remy joked, this earned him a few giggles from Tabby, Kitty and Bobby.

"Yeah Swamp Rat just great"

"What's wit' d' att'tude?" Remy asked.

"Well Ah'm cold, wet 'nd at school" Remy nodded understanding completely.

The bell went.

"God Oy hate that bell" John muttered.

"Same" Ray agreed.

XOXOXOXOX

R.E

Remy sat next to Kitty and Sam as he had been moved away from John of chin wagging (talking). John sat beside Ray and Kitty.

They were very close to falling asleep so the teacher smacked some rulers on the table creating a loud cracking noise. Everyone's head snapped up in shock but of the exception a certain pyromaniac. (not me)

"John…" The teacher started, but John did not stir "JOHN!"

Nothing.

"'Ere let _moi_. Oh my god! Is dat a bunnie rabb't on _fire_?" Remy yelled. (1)

"Who? What? Where?" John looked up in confusion.

"Good that you could be awake for this Mr. Allerdyce" Teacher said.

"No prob, mate" John grinned, the teacher just paid no attention to him.

The lesson carried on boringly, they began writing stuff but John was once again not paying attention.

"John! Get your pen out!" The teacher shouted across the class.

"Alright, alright. See? My pen is out"

"Is your pen is out?" Sam asked slyly well he thought it was slyly but really confusing and stupid.

"Yes my pen is out!"

"Your pen-is?"

"Penis?" Kitty asked confused.

The class burst out laughing, Remy sniggered and gave Sam a high five.

The class finally calmed down and began some work, the teacher smiled joyfully. Remy suddenly stood up and approached the teacher he held up his work.

"Ah don' know d' answer t' d' second question, was it dem?" Remy asked pointing to a picture of a group of Christians dining with Jesus.

"Yes _them_" The teacher corrected.

"Yeah dem"

"No _them_"

"Dats what Ah said _dem_"

"No its _them_, can't you pronounce your 'th's?"

"Ah course Ah can _dem_. See?"

"No you didn't-" The teacher tried correcting him again but Piotr interrupted.

"I'm sorry sir, but Remy can not pronounce it because of his accent, many have tried all have failed"

"Dat's coz everyone loves Remy's accent!" Remy explained.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

The bell once again, it was signalling for the next lesson.

History…

"Come on, get your butts in NOW!" Lucas (Xavier's son) barked "Or do you all want a detention with me?"

After Lucas finished the sentence of his threat everyone rushed to his or her seats. Detention with Lucas was absolutely awful and horrifyingly emotional scarring.

"Right today we will be learning about the evolution from humans to mutants" The non-mutants groaned "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

The humans bolted up straight in their seats "Yes sir!"

"Good" Came David's kind voice, Lucas had disappeared. "Now does anyone know how the evolution became?"

Roberto's hand shot right up whacking Sam right in the face.

"Yes you-" David started but Lucas interrupted him, "No ask the fat kid," Lucas said out of David's body pointing towards Fred.

"No I won't Robbie to answer" David retorted.

"Aww, you want Robbie Wobbie to answer the question?" Lucas teased in a mocking baby voice.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Make me!" Lucas threatened.

"Why I ought a-" David began but Lucas took over David's body and started strangling well… himself. He kept hitting himself and actually bit his left arm.

Ray was sitting down at his desk taking notes:

_Argue with yourself_

_Strangle yourself_

Hit and punch 

_Bite_

Roberto who was sitting next to Ray elbowed him in the arm.

"What?" Ray asked annoyed rubbing his arm.

"You're not meant to make notes you know" 

"Damn!" Ray shouted and dropped his pen in frustration.

The class carried on with Lucas and David until finally Ian took over and shape shifted. Ian sat on the desk at the front of the class, silent.

"Well Sir, are we going to do anything today?" Piotr asked earning himself a few death glares. Ian just looked at him intently.

"Reme'ber Petey? Ian is a mute" Remy explained why he was so silent.

Most of the class muttered "Ohhh…"

The bell went and the class silently left the classroom, the silent watching all of them closely.

"Dat kid is really creepy" Remy mumbled.

"Oy know what ya mean," Pyro agreed, shivering "But can't he create foyre? Where was the foyre?"

Remy just laughed at his friend's comment.

The bell went (curse that bell for going off so much!"

They all departed from the playground that were chatting (they were only there for 30 minutes is all) and headed towards their next class; Physics.

"Come on! We can't like, be late! Piotr hurry-" Kitty turned around to find Piotr gone. "Piotr? Piotr where like, are you?"

"Yeah an' Swamp Rat an' Johnny?"

"Dunno but we got to go to class before the bell goes! Again!" The three ran to class forgetting the boys as rushed to their seats.

Where the boys were… "Comrades we need to get to class!" Piotr exclaimed. Remy and John were pulling Piotr down the hallway by his arms. 

"Come on Petey, whats d' fun o' dat?" Remy asked cheekily.

Yeah anyways its only scince, mate!"

"But-"

"Chill mon ami" Remy reassured.

They finally stopped, they were far from their class that they were meant to be in.

Remy looked around and noticed a fire alarm next to him.

"'ey Johnny Ah dare y' t' push dat button" Remy dared.

"Why-" John started but Piotr interrupted him by shouting;

"No comrade! That is against the school rules!"

"Don' be such a wimp, Petey!" Remy retorted. "Come on Johnny press it!"

"No comrade!"

"Oui! Do it!"

"No!"

"Oui!"

"No!"

"Oui!"

John looked confused between his two best friends. Out of panic and confusion he hit the fire alarm. The fire alarm made the sprinklers go off causing him to scream like a little girl and then he was about to run for shelter but Remy had grabbed the collar of his shirt .

"Come on! B'fore d' teachers find us!" Espec'ally moi!" Remy yelled.

So Remy, Piotr and John ran out of the school (well John was dragged by Piotr and Remy by the ankles).

Rogue, Wanda and Kitty had just made to their seats.

They were wandering where the boys were. 'Probably causing chaos' The girls random thoughts of where they were finally concluded.

Seconds l;ater the fire alarm went off ringing in their ears. The students didn't panic though, they calmly went into a one file line and quietly walked out the classroom and civilly went onto the field away from the school building. The teacher dreamed but no the students were completely opposite they were not even near clam, they were running around panicing (some were even running around in circles, i.e. Bobby and Sam)

"Come on we did to go out side!" The teacher yelled but it was like a whisper over the thunderous screams of the class. Fortunately another teacher came and helped lead the students to the field.

When the whole school was on the field and at a reasonable noise the Head teacher asked, "Where is St. John Allerdyce?"

All the students' heads turned towards Wanda, Rogue and Kitty.

"Can Wanda Maximoff, Rogue and Kitty Pryde come to the head teacher's office" The Head teacher sighed.

"I'm gonna kill John when I get my hands on him!" Wanda screamed as she, Rogue and Kitty walked the Head's office.

"I like, hope they don't stop us like, going on the school trip tomorrow"

"Same" The other two agreed.

The girls entered the Head's office…

**I finally finished! YAYNESS! **

**The fan fic Prom that is on my profile is done by KezzerKay my best friend and she can't even write so I don't know why she bothered (and she hates writing) so it is NOT done by me, sorry but I had to get that across.**

**I've got to do a Dance Concert at the end of this week, wish me luck! (I'm the one dancing)**

**I'm also going camping tomorrow, well today as it's 01:35am, and I'm going to Normandy, France on the 11th July but don't worry I'll bring paper and write my stories there (and I have already started on the next chapter of School Life)**

**Read it. Review it. Love it.**


	12. A Crazy, Chaotic Camp Out, Part 1

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

School Life 

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Chapter 12: A Crazy, Chaotic Camp Out, Part One 

Wanda, Kitty and Rogue all had their boyfriends drag their bags to the coach.

"And make sure my stuff doesn't get crushed!" Wanda yelled to John as she and girls boarded the coach.

"Man, it wasn't that bad. All they had ta do was ta see Kelly" John complained as he struggled with Wanda's suitcases.

"Remy knows what y' mean mon ami" Remy agreed.

"Well we deserved it" Piotr commented but he gained himself glares from the other two boys and Piotr was having enough trouble carrying Kitty's stuff _and_ he was in the metal form.

Once the boys got all the bags loaded onto the coach including their own they boarded onto the coach themselves. They found that each of their girlfriends were holding seats for them.

"YAY! We're going camping!" John cheered, "Oy luv camping!"

He sat down beside Wanda, wrapping his arm her waist. Remy gave Rogue a quick on the lips as he plopped himself beside her. Piotr politely next to Kitty and she snuggled up to him as he rested his head on hers. So they had all gotten comfy on came Pietro with Amara clutched onto his arm, he snarled them but it soon turned into a scared squeak; the only seat left was in front of them.

"Damn it!" Pietro cursed under his breath as he slowly headed towards the cursed seat. As he seat down he got several glares from not only Rogue, Wanda, Remy and that lot but also from a lot of girls. They all muttered the same thing under their breath, "Bastard"

After ten minutes everyone began getting bored, so to entertain themselves they began throwing things at each other but mostly Pietro and Amara.

Soon Wolverine and Sabertooth climbed onto the coach. Paper aeroplanes were flying everywhere (and one conveniently flew in Pietro's eye) a flame was growing ever slowly near John and the screams were deafening poor Wolverine and Sabertooth's sensitive hearing.

"This is gonna be a loooong trip" Wolverine muttered. Sabertooth nodded solemnly in agreement.

They soon drove off but the mayhem had not died, the screaming had got louder (if that was possible) and every five seconds someone would say, "Are we there yet?" and that would follow Wolverine screaming, "No, so shut up!"

The bus drove around a sharp turn causing everyone to lurch to the left. That meant Wanda, Kitty and Rogue landed on their boyfriends' laps but they soon took advantage of this position and wrapped their arms around their girl's waist. Amara had also fallen on Pietro's lap and also tried to take advantage of this by kissing Pietro but it looked like she was trying to eat him whole. Rogue and Remy saw this scene and had disgusted faces on, and as they were closet to the sickening couple they kicked the back of their seat until Amara got the hint and was pushed off by Pietro.

Out the windows the views changed; from green meadows to yellow dried fields, from yellow died fields to bluebell forests and finally the gleaming of the lake and green fields, their campsite.

The coach brake squeaked as their stopped in front the large buildings; the office and canteen.

"C'mon kids time ter scoot" Wolverine called to the teenagers jumping around in the coach. Wolverine was pushed to the ground and trampled as about thirty full-grown teenagers leaped out.

The students were running everywhere while Wolverine peeled himself off the ground, spitting out dirt. Sabertooth was trying to calm down them down by growling and roaring at them but all that did was cause more racket. Wolverine growing tired of these extremely quickly began grabbing random people running close enough to him by the neck of their shirts but to no avail as the rest carried on screaming and chasing each other about.

"Oi! Ice Cube freeze everyone's legs!" Wolverine ordered.

"But-" Bobby started to protest but Wolverine growled at him, "Right, sir!"

Bobby gulped as he froze everyone's feet together numerous glares pointed his way. But that didn't stop them; Remy had charged his iced feet and that had caused for the ice to explode freeing them and then charged Rogue's, John melted his feet with one of his trusty lighters and had melted Wanda's as well, Kitty phrased through hers and Piotr's feet free, and Amara melted hers and Pietro's with her powers and clamped herself around his arm once again. Soon more kids began escaping their frozen feet as well and chaos once more erupted.

"THAT'S IT! EVERYONE IN THE HALL NOW!" Sabertooth screamed.

Everyone gulped and sped into the hall (well non-mutants waddle there with their feet still iced together).

Once everyone had sat down Wolverine and Sabertooth started speaking, "Right now ya li'l brats need ta go ter yah own cabins. So, Sabes here we'll will tell ya who ya with an' where ta go"

"Right, Bobby, Roberto, Sam and Ray, Cabin 6. Chelsea, Catherine, Rachael and Charlotte, Cabin 7. Rogue, Wanda-"

"SAM! PAY ATTENTION!" Wolverine barked, "Carry on"

"Riiight, Rogue, Wanda, Kitty and Amara, Cabin 8. Rahne, Judy, Jubilee and Cara, Cabin 9. Remy, John, Piotr and Pietro, Cabin 10. Alright twerps GO!" Sabertooth commanded.

"What! We have to have _her_ in our Cabin?" Wanda asked in disbelief.

"Yeah an' we have t' have _him_!" Remy moaned pointing at Pietro who also looked annoyed.

"Hey its yah own fault ya meant ta put yahselves in ter groups of people ya liked" Wolverine explained.

"Oh yeah… Damn!" Remy cursed.

"Alright ya have an hour ter get comfy an' then ya all here fer yah dinner! So don't be late or no food at all!" Wolverine instructed.

Remy, Piotr and John all took their own and their girlfriend's bags and headed towards their cabin, a strong gust flew by them and Pietro was already in the Boy's Cabin settling himself down. Amara on the other hand had to drag her bag up to the Girl's Cabin and was quietly waiting for the boys to go she got some evil glares from the boys as they passed her to get to their own cabin.

Inside the Girl's Cabin there was two bunk beds and a large dressing table (one draw for each person) the rest of the room was plain and wooden.

"Rahght, tell meh where Ah'm sleeping an' Ah'll be outta yahr way"

"Well I'd like to be on the bottom of the bunk bed so I'll take this one" Wanda said as indicated to the left bed.

"Sure, I like, to be on the top so I'll like, go on the one above"

"That's cool" Wanda agreed.

"Rahght Ah'll be on the bottom so Amara yah'll on the top"

"But I won't to-"

"Yah said yah on the top!" Rogue repeated, she glowered down at Amara. Amara taking the hint moved her stuff into her bed.

"Good"

"Bitch" Amara muttered under her breath but Rogue had heard it.

"What did yah just called meh?" Rogue demanded.

"I called you a bitch!" Amara spat in her face.

"Why you little-" Amara slapped Rogue around the face leaving a flaming red mark. "Cow!" Rogue reached out and grabbed Amara's hair and pulled hard, Amara let out a loud yelp. Rogue started swinging her by her hair and let go; she went head first into the door of the Cabin.

A loud knock came from outside on the door.

"What happened in there!" Ordered a gruff voice behind the door.

"Nothing!" Kitty, Wanda and Rogue shouted in unison.

"Well come on out, its time fer supper!"

"We're like, coming!"

Amara had finally got up and opened the door and fled to the Canteen for dinner. The others soon followed.

**I'm so sorry that I've haven't updated in ages! I've had Writer's Block, coz I knew what I was going to write the problem was that when I tried writing I couldn't get my ideas to come as words, anyone know what I mean? But as you can see I've recovered, so I hope you enjoyed it!**

**FF. net for some reason has banned Review Responses (I got an email about it and will be adding my name) so until its blows over I won't do them and that it's 2:11am and I'm tired! (If you want the email about the ban just tell me and I'll send it to you!)**

**Love you all!**

**Read it. Review it. Love it.**


	13. A Crazy, Chaotic Camp Out, Part 2

**Heyaz! How are you all? Hopefully well! **

Review Responses… 

**PhantomPunkEvo**

Setting the fire alarm off is really fun! I've had the chance to pull it once, but man was the punish harsh! Yay! A Degrassi story? What's that? Is it a Canadian show or something? (Addz said it might be) I love camping only if its only for a couple of days in good weather.

Chica De Los Ojos Café

I love the pyromaniac too! That's me!  Thanks!

Nettlez

Hi, it's okay I forgive you trying to avoid my story (sometimes I do it too) And thanks for the compliments and good criticism. ;) The story line? It's there, it's holding the story together and it'll show itself more and more in the last few chapters that will probably be after this one. You cool with that? Forget about the petition thing, its just stupid but I do agree is being a bit harsh. I do like Amara you know, but I prefer to make into a bitch instead.

**bored247**

I know I'm evil, sorry about that but it's in my nature. Yes France is EVIL! So is school which is the thing that dragged me there. I hate France, no offence to French people and people whom like France. Yes French is a horrible lesson, should be banned. You are incredibly impatient! You're going to hate me now coz I haven't updated in ages! Oh no!

Dis Chick Digs Da Fuzzy Dude

Nope unfortunately I have RE so does all the schools in England. I hoped someone would love Legion (that's his name?) and you did! Yay! Eww, that sounds disgusting! A pregnant frog? Gasoline (petrol to me) and rotten fish? Icky! Yeah a real total burn. A bus, a coach same things really. My friend got hit by a bus the other day! But she's okay now, she's back to her annoying yet funny self!

Cat2fat200

I heart Pyro too! Fire sprinklers? That would be interesting, "Ahhhh! The building's on water!" Doesn't sound write though, hmmm…

**Rachael (s2bawfa)**

Hmmm, the X-Men real? Remy real? Well he can come save me anytime! Lol. Lucas is your third favourite? Interesting. So you liked Lucas as a teacher? I was going to just make one up but an idea sprung in my mind! I did the personalities right? YES! I tried so hard. Yeah the little boy is a mute at first when saw him in the series I just thought he was shy or something. Oops, oh well… I prefer not to think if you had that power (bet you wouldn't let me leave the computer until I finished writing my stories! Unless you're a nice high-powered being, lol) How many times you have died on me! Just think of the funeral costs! Lol nah you're worth it! ;) Ouch, sun burn. Where did you go? Piotr was in his metal form because Kitty's bags are so loaded with stuff they weigh a ton! And there are tons of them! It was Remy and John they were playing a game to see if you can beat the loudest shout.

**bant**

YAY! I'm in a C2! Well I'm on my own, how gay. Lol. And I love ya for reading, reviewing and loving my story!

SickmindedSucker 

Maths isn't as bad as it was last year, I have a new teacher! But one of my Maths Teachers is a COMPLETE IDIOT! Biology totally sucks monkey balls too! Cheatin' wise wipe? I like that, don't mind if I steal it for my next chapter? Thanks! I loved the pool too! Diamonds are forever! Mystique is being a bitch because she's use to Remy bringing girls home when she gets no action at all. Same, I'm always like that but I was well pissed when someone pulled it during break! They got in trouble coz absolutely everyone knows that they all hang around in a group and that (and they didn't get into trouble really and Principal Kelly is a prick anyways) But that takes too long!

NaijaStrawberrie 

I love your name! What does Naija mean? Glad you loved the chapter!

WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc 

Are you're favourite characters Wolverine and Gambit? If they are, they're mine too! Happy you're enjoying it!

IvyZoe 

I hate when you're reading a good fanfic and when try looking for it the next day, it's gone! I was reading a really good one but then found it had been deleted, I was so gutted! Thank you!

**blue-fuzzy**

Yes lockers are evil, mine is. Mine almost break my key for it, oh well…

**coldqueen**

You confuse me. Why can't I talk to you anymore? If you're reading this that means I talking to you. Okay now I am really confused.

The-Dragonlugia 

Thank you! In the first or second chapter I mentioned that they are all 17/18 they are all in their last year of High School.That makes sense, right? Coz I go to secondary school not High School.

**physcobunny410**

You know one day when John says 'Are ya pregnant?' He's going to be right, maybe. Cool, glad you liked the idea. I will, I will. Wait and see if your right! And you are! I haven't been in one either, don't have them here in England we have Ann Summers instead, everything is nice and lacy! John is meant to! To tell you the truth this story wasn't meant to be a humour but I really got into the character of John and I just couldn't help myself! Yum, pudding. Don't choke!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**School Life**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A Crazy, Chaotic Camp Out, Part Two**

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Oi! Get up ya lazy asses!" Sabertooth shouted through the door of the cabin awaking the four boys, almost.

"Oy don't wanna wake up, mate!" John yelled into his pillow.

"What did ya say?" Sabertooth demanded.

"Merde" Remy cursed as he dressed quickly, "John shut up or y' gonna be thrown out y'r bed by Sabertooth!"

John replied with a snort rolled over, snoring loudly once again.

"That's it! I'm comin' in!" With these final words Sabertooth kicked open the door, yanked the covers off John and once again screamed the orders to get his ass up and moving. Once John fell out of his bed and was ever so slowly started to dress while he was doing Sabertooth had left to yell at the people in the next Cabin.

Pietro was first to change and leave, so with his lightening speed he rushed out the door.

When Remy and Piotr had finished dressing, John was till rummaging through his trunk (he hasn't unpacked yet), " Now, what shall Oy wear today? Moy fire shirt or moy fire wife beater/tank top thing?"

"Remy would go wit' d' fire wife beater, homie" Remy suggested.

"If that's your opinon Oy'll go with the shirt then"

"'ey! What's dat supposed t' mean?"

"Nothing! Oy just thought Oy'll wear this one today," John indicated to the shirt "Okay mate?"

"Whatever" Remy replied and slumped down onto his bed, below Pietro's –they had forced him there (and forced Piotr to be above John as well (yes the bed actually can support his weight!))- and began shuffling some cards that he had taken out of his pocket. Piotr was patiently waiting by the door. John had finally dressed and was ready to go.

The boys were walking out of they're cabin and was about to start walking but stopped in mid-step because they're lovely girlfriends were calling for them to wait.

"Hey guys! How is your Cabin?" Wanda asked.

"It's alright Oy guess" John replied wrapping his arm around her.

"Pietro keeping outta yahr way?" Rogue questioned.

"Yeah an' if 'e don' all we 'ave t' do is remind 'im o' d' pics we 'ave of 'im" Remy joked, causing the group of six friends to burst out laughing.

They carried on walking across the hilly field, talking and joking together not knowing they had no idea of where they were going.

What actually got them to realize they were lost and no idea where to go was John's grumbling stomach and his complaining for food.

"Alright John! Alright! Now its 7:00am so the sun should be in the east" Wanda pointed towards the sun (John looked directly at the sun blinding him "Ahh! Oy'm blind!)

"Yeah but we like, don't know where the canteen like, is though"

"True, but-"

"Look! Someone's coming!" Rogue exclaimed.

A dark figure approached them over the tall hill, once the figure reached the top, the sun shone onto the being revealing it to be Amara.

"Great, now we've got a slut with us"

The expression on Amara's face was at first worried and lost but once she caught sight of the six it changed to utter fear and then into hatred and anger. _Great, why'd it have to be **them**?_

The seven mutants just stared at each other. Then John broke the silence.

"Hey shelia! Do ya know where the canteen is? Oy'm straving!" John asked.

"No" Amara answered simply.

"Oh, okay. Bye" John began walking in another direction, "Let's try this way guys!"

They gave Amara one final glance and followed John.

About half an hour later of long walking up hills they soon found the canteen and not far from was some of the Cabins they were staying in. (A/N D'oh!)

Once John saw the canteen and smelt the food he literally run to it the others not far behind and Amara was soon to arrive to. There was a long line for food so John just randomly nicked someone's plate of food and started to wolf it down. The plate of was none other than Pietro's (A/N he just doesn't have any luck does he?)

"Hey!" He yelled.

"Whjat?" John asked full of food once again.

"That was my food! Give it back!"

"Whjat! Dine!" John spat all the food out of his mouth onto the plate and handed back to Pietro. Pietro looked disgusted but John had already stolen another plate of food from Ray and was happily chewing on it.

"Hey!" Ray shouted but allowed him to eat it because he had lost his appetite when he spat the food up before.

Soon everyone was eating until Sabertooth and Wolverine stomped into the room, "Alright! Everyone out! We have training to do! C'mon!" Logan ordered.

Everyone ran out the building and lined up as Logan ordered people to stand up straight and for Amara to stop brushing her hair.

"Right, today we're gonna do some training. We're gonna do some laps around the camp site. Now, GO!" Logan shouted. Everyone groaned but ran anyway, no one wanting Wolverine's wrath.

The problem was the length of the lap was six miles long, so everyone almost collapsed quarter way –well Amara had already fallen sixth to fifth way- but Logan was running in the front to keep everyone running and Sabertooth was running behind to stop people from walking all the way. Luckily Remy, Rogue, John, Wanda, Piotr and Kitty were in the middle of the long running line so they could skip behind some bushes when Sabertooth was dealing with Jubilee's incredibly slow running. They had escaped successfully or they had thought.

"Hey! You can't just jump out the line!" Pietro yelled. That stopped Sabertooth complaining about Jubilee to look up and see the six mutants try and sneak away, Pietro's pointing at them while running in circles.

"Alright you-" Sabertooth began counting them " One, two, three, four, five, six, SIX! Alright you six I want you ter run round three mores times! And Jubilee can join ya!"

"What!" Jubilee screamed but kept on running.

By the time everyone had finished running it was well past sun down and barely anyone except Pietro and Roberto could run down to the Canteen and eat some grub.

Unfortunately for Piotr, Kitty, John, Wanda, Rogue, Remy and Jubilee they were all still running a few laps with Logan. Soon (30minutes) later they had finally finished all their laps and were literally crawling towards the canteen. No such luck for these seven as dinner had already been finished.

"What! Dats jus' not fair, mon ami!" Remy shouted.

"Life's not fair" Logan scoffed "Go get showered and get in ter bed"

"Fine" They all muttered as they crawled up the hill to their Cabins.

Remy, John and Piotr said their farewells to the girls and left them to go to the boys' showers. Once they squeaky clean and relaxed they slid into bed and were out the second their heads touched the pillow. As the girls showered, did their hair and literally fainted onto their beds.

"This is gonna turn in ter one helluva trip" Rogue mumbled before she too fell into a deep slumber.

**I'm a bad, BAD author! Or authoress. I didn't update in almost two months! Well I had already written the story out on paper but I lost it! Argh, then I had to rewrite between school and clubs (I do have a life thank you) You can also blame Addz, he kept interrupting me when I am writing! But I still love him and hopefully you won't bite his head off.**

**I GOT 100 REVIEWS! I am SO proud! Thank you all! So very, very much!**

**Read it. Review it. Love it.**


	14. A Crazy, Chaotic Camp Out, Part 3

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**School Life**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A Crazy, Chaotic Camp Out, Part 3 

The sun rose early in the morning, the sunlight shone through the dirty glass window, awaking Rogue from her peaceful slumber. She grunted and shoved her pillow in front of her face to block out the sunshine, she regretted it at once as every part of her body ached from the incredibly long run she had to suffer through yesterday.

She grunted again, this time awaking Wanda. Wanda also wasn't very happy either since her whole body felt like lead.

There was a sharp knock at the door stirring the other two girls awake.

"C'mon! It's time ter get up!" Logan barked through the wooden walls.

Amara groaned and tried rolling over a bit but her body refused as each muscle was throbbing.

Wolverine again ordered them to get up and get ready but the boys had another hour of sleep.

"Why do the boys have a sleep in and we girls don't!" Wanda demanded as she struggled to sit up.

"Because you girls always take forever ter get ready so we thought ter get ya up earlier than waste _all _our time" Logan explained.

"That is so sexist!" Rogue shouted as she stumbled out of bed.

"Well life is like that" With that last comment the Almighty Wolverine almost ran off because of the glares he was receiving from Wanda, Rogue, Kitty and Amara all sticking up for their feminine ways.

Outside the sun shone through the dark grey clouds, the grass wet with dew; wet enough to cause Sabertooth to slip as he ran away from the flying pillows of the next Cabin beside them.

An hour later Sabertooth and Wolverine woke up all the boys with much less fuss than they had with the girls.

Soon everyone was in the Canteen, enjoying the toast and eggs except Tabitha who was enjoying exploding the vending machine; coins and chocolate bars flying everywhere.

Once again like yesterday morning Logan and Sabertooth ordered everyone to stand in a line; a dead straight one. He paced in front of them inspecting each and everyone. They all stood, their legs aching for them to sit especially the seven that had to run even further than the rest, but neither Logan or Victor looked the least bit tired, perhaps it was because of their healing powers or their rippling muscles covering every inch of their bodies or just because they're too stubborn to admit that they're exhausted just as much.

None the less Logan and Sabertooth had made them all do one lap around the campgrounds for a warm up and then they would do the Assault Course

Once everyone had slowly ran round the camp, they yelled in anger when they saw their Assault Course. The Assault Course was fifteen feet high; it had twenty thick ropes hanging off of it, all of them just brushing the ground from where they hung.

They had to crane their necks to look at the tall ladder leading up to the long tight rope that reached to the pole that they had to use to slide down.

Logan stared at the disbelieved faces of the teenagers; a smug smirk glued to his face.

"Alright everyone!" He called out "This is your Assault Course! Now I'm gonna have Sam here show it to yer"

On hearing this Sam looked startled then completely terrified as realization dawned upon him, "What!" He screamed out confused.

"You Canon Ball, ya gonna show everybody how this works"

Sam looked at the huge death trap standing before him, "Umm… Do Ah have ter?"

"Yep" Logan's grin grew wider "C'mon no time like the present!"

Sam gave an audible gulp. He slowly walked towards the Assault Course, sweat began dripping down his forehead. He reached out a shaky hand to grab the ladder he then used the other, he glanced up the ladder looking never ending from his current position.

"Today!" roared Sabertooth his patience growing thin.

Sam pulled himself up taking a first step. Logan soon got bored even though he enjoyed the sight of him cowering there.

"Hey Wanda" He hissed catching her attention, "Go and 'help' him" he said with a wink.

Wanda nodded back with a wink. She then turned her attention back to Sam and raised her hands; they were glowing blue.

She threw a bolt of shining blue light at him making him yelp in pain and leap all the rest of the way up. Soon he was standing on top of the ladder, staring at the tight rope in utter fear. He slowly crept towards the dreaded rope.

Roberto was watching him and was getting impatient very quickly, he sighed in frustration.

"That's it, I'm going up there myself!" He yelled. He pulled himself up the ladder and pushed Sam off once he reached the top. He then began to walk across the rope.

Sam looked up as he had fallen off and had grabbed the ladder just in time before crashing into the muddy ground, he was watching intently as Roberto began walking across the tight rope. Roberto suddenly lost his balance and quickly grabbed the rope; he was now hanging off it.

"Oh my like, God! He's going to fall!" Kitty screamed.

Roberto looked down to see the ground far away. He then used all his might (his powers) to start swinging himself around and around the rope.

"What is he doing?" Wanda asked.

"Dunno" said Rogue with a shrug of her shoulders.

Sam had finally climbed his way down and was watching Roberto with confusion and awe.

Logan grunted and began climbing the ladder, "I'll get ya kid!" He began walking across the rope to Roberto but when close enough he kept his distance as Roberto kept swinging round and round. Logan reached his hands out to grab him but when he did grab Roberto instead stopping him like he was intending to do he was swinging with him! He was hanging by Roberto's ankles!

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Logan screamed as the kept going round and round.

Sabertooth growled as he climbed after them, mumbling how stupid they were to end up spinning round a tight rope. Once he reached the top he walked down the tight rope with the grace of a cat to the swinging couple and quickly snatched them; Roberto's face a queasy green and Logan was caught by the collar of his leather jacket.

Sabertooth climbed back down dropping the two when he reached the bottom. Logan leapt up onto his feet.

"Alright time to go up!"

"What! You almost fell to your deaths!" Pietro shrieked in his speedy voice.

"No I can't die because of my healing power and my unbreakable adamantium skeleton" Logan explained.

"Well Ah am sorry ter say sir but we don't have these powers or bones" Rogue retorted.

"Oh well" Was Logan's response not an ounce of care or concern in his voice.

"Well you're just like, have to fill in a load of paper work if we die and we all like, know you have a rock for a brain"

"Hmm… You're right but for that but for that insult you all will have run around the camp grounds seven times!" NOW!" Logan ordered, Sabertooth just growled in agreement even though he was one of the people that agreed that Wolverine had a rock for a mind.

All the teenagers groaned but didn't move.

"I said NOW!" Logan barked.

"No!" Someone shouted.

"Fine all to your Cabins without any gub!"

They all groaned again but this time obeyed him because of the glare he was ending them would of destroyed them if looks could kill.

Wanda, Kitty and Rogue said their farewells to their boyfriends John, Piotr and Remy. They walked to their Cabin slowly, Amara was there already. Once in they laid down onto their beds and looked out the window, sunlight was still seaming through. Rogue sighed in frustration as she felt she was in prison.

Remy, Piotr and John were slowly wandering to their own Cabin. About 5-10 minutes of staying in their own Cabin, they had complained non-stop about John's hungry stomach, Remy's complaints about his 'chere' and Piotr's silence had droven them to sneaking out to visit the girls in their Cabin.

They knocked on the door startling the girls inside.

"Who's there?" A voice called out from the inside that sounded very similar to Wanda's voice.

"Y'r worst nightmare!" Remy joked, "Nah jus' kiddin' but quick open up bef'r Wolvie or Sabes find us!"

Seconds later the door slammed open allowing the boys in. The girls grabbed the boys' shirts and pulled them in and slammed the door behind them.

"God its we're in prison!" Wanda shouted.

"Yeah its totally like unfair!" Kitty commented.

"We are so glad you are here we were getting soo bored!" Amara mocked in Wanda's voice, "Now if you don't mind, I'm going"

She pushed through them (it is a small cabin) opened the door went through and slammed the door behind her.

"Well that's a good thing"

"Do you see that Assault Coruse though? God it was fucking huge!"John yelled.

"John Allerdyce! Language!" Piotr scolded.

"Sorry" John said sheepishly.

"So…" Remy put his hand in his pocket, "Anyone f'r cards?"

Rogue rolled her eyes but still grabbed her trunk to use as a table. They played until it was late at night, but before they left they kissed their girls goodbye and snatched all the remaining snacks they were eating during their visit.

They sneaked past a sleeping Wolverine and slid into their Cabin. When they got inside and Remy and John lit the place with a glowing, charged card and a beloved lighter. When the room lit up they saw that Pietro was sleeping in his bed but so was Amara.

"When do ya think she got here?" John muttered.

"Remy don' know an' he don' wanna know"

The other two agreed and quickly yet silently slipped into their PJs and went to bed.

As did the girls.

**xXx**

Next morning the girls were awoken early again but so were the boys this time –perhaps because Wolverine and Sabertooth were scared of being attacked again or most probably to pack everything- and were told to be ready at precisely 8:45am.

Once they were all ready (after quite a lot of trouble as Jubilee and Kitty could not fit all their hair and skin products back into their suitcases) and were soon boarding onto the coach (or bus) and were heading home!

**Okay, okay! Number One reason why this took so long: Computer screwed up. I had already written this chapter ages ago and I am right now am about half way through writing the next, swear! So be nice and patient please! And if my computer screws up again I'll use my laptop!**

**Read it. Review it. Love it.**


	15. Preparing for Prom

Prom

It was a sunny day, the clouds were thin and the sun shining but this sunlight was blinding a certain Cajun known as Remy LeBeau as he rode to his high school; Bayville High on his crimson motorbike. He tried shielding his ruby on onyx eyes from the gleaming sun by raising his arm up but almost lost control of his bike and almost crashing into a car nearby.

So Remy pulled over. On the pavement next to him was his sarcastic yet beautiful girlfriend; Rogue. And with this goth was another goth, that was having a deep conversation with her pyromaniac Australian boyfriend; John Allerdyce, they were ignoring everything surrounding them except themselves and their heated conversation.

"Well, bonjour Chere" Remy greeted Rogue with a dazzling grin.

Rogue rolled her eyes but greeted him back with a sweet but quick kiss on the lips.

"Hmmm... Someone's in a good mood dis mornin'" Remy commented while savouring the taste of Rogue on his lips.

"Well duh! She's like, really excited about the Prom tomorrow night! Because I so totally know that I like, totally am!" Kitty Pryde, a perky and very sweet girl practically screamed in his ear.

"When did yah get here?"

"Like a couple of seconds ago!" Kitty beamed. "Look there's Piotr!" She rushed off to greet him as he rounded the corner. Seconds later they both were with the gang.

"So… Petey how are d'eyebrows goin'?" Remy asked remembering the incident where John had tried to wake Piotr by blowing a flamethrower over him, burning his eyebrows completely off. The giant man just gruffly grunted his face had no trace of eyebrows on there.

Soon they were all at school (just in time too as the bell had just rung and they had to sprint to Maths). During Maths all Kitty ever thought about was what kind of dress she was going to wear to the Prom because she and the other girls were going shopping after school today. These thoughts went through Rogue's and Wanda's minds as well but not as much as it had gone through Kitty's.

Remy was also thinking about the Prom knowing he and the guys needed tuxedos for the night but what his mind was thinking the most was what his Chere's dress would look like and how she would look in it. John's mind on the other hand was filled with images of his teachers burning and plates of food that made his stomach growl. Piotr's mind was concerned on his work and what the teacher was saying.

Before they knew it school had ended and they were heading to the Mall.

When they got to the Mall the girls said their goodbyes and kissed their boyfriends farewell. They went to a new designer store that had just opened and were already tearing through the racks for perfect Prom dresses.

The boys on the other hand went to the local arcade. They were taking turns in racing each other on the driving machines, John was winning. They had gotten so caught up in playing that they _almost_ miss getting their tuxedoes.

They fled the arcade when Piotr had looked at his watch and all of them were all pushing and shoving to get inside the lift. They had finally all squished into the small, cramped lift, John's face pressed up against the wall- Remy had just managed to press the button that would take them up to Floor Six. When the lift slowly and painfully made up to the floor the boy's arms and legs were cramping up but they had made it to the shop about ten minutes before it would close after practically leaping out the lift and into the shop.

They entered a tuxedo rental shop, it was much more empty than it usually was.

"Remy guessin' d' guys from our school already got their tuxes" The clerk glared at Remy he was just tidying up ready to close up before those three came sprinting in. But to keep business he went over to them.

"Can I help you sirs?" He greeted.

"Oui, we'd like t' rent a tux for d' prom"

The three guys didn't have much time so they quickly scanned the remaining tuxedos to find one that would at the very least fit them and look good. Luckily for Remy he found a dark black tux with a deep crimson shirt to match his ruby eyes. It also had ruby cufflinks to go with it as well.

"Perfect"

Fortunately for Piotr he found a tux that just fitted him. It stretched a little over his muscles which gave him a very handsome aspect. He wore a pure white shirt that glowed, it was of a silky soft texture which Kitty would love. For his cufflinks he had steel squares with a diamond in the top left corner.

Regrettably for John on the other hand the only tuxedo he could find was a little too big for him, the sleeves went past over his hands and the blazer smothered his entire body.

"Oy can't wear this!" He complained.

"I'm sorry if you don't take this you'll have to look somewhere else I have to close up now" The clerk spoke, repeatedly looking at his watch in irritation.

"What am Oy going to do?"

"Y' sure dey isn't anything smaller?"

"Pos"

"Y' just gonna 'ave t' get dis den" Remy took out his wallet, "'ere Remy will pay f'r y' t' try make it up f'r y'"

"Cheers mate, your great. Hope Wanda won't mind"

The girls on the other hand had many hours to look at many dresses and find the perfect one for themselves. After going through shop after shop repeatedly through racks and many visits to the changing stalls each of the girls had found their perfect dress.

Rogue had found a green dress, a satin material. The dress has designs of swirls and flicks in black thread coming up the dress with a few more designs on the breast too. Because she couldn't risk her dangerous skin being touched she had very long black gloves that reached past her elbows, also made of a satin fabric. She wore black opaque tights with matching black satin peep toe shoes.

For Kitty's dress she found a simple yet stunning black dress. On the black material it had sparkling thread to make it shimmer and glisten. The dress was tight fitting for the torso which hugged her figure nicely but was loose and wavy beyond her hips which gave it an elegant look. To go with her dress she had heel satin sandals. Her legs bare as well as her arms without any jewellery on except a sterling silver chain bracelet that Piotr had given her the first month they dated, she would never remove it.

And Wanda's outfit was a dark maroon, it was a slinky cloth which had a very low back that reached the bottom of her spine and tied at the top with a simple tie. The tunic clung to her beautifully as it had no patterns or designs on it, it made an incredible impact. On her neck rested a ruby encrusted cross that reached to her belly button. Instead of shoes Wanda was wearing black boots, with a very high slender heel. They had two buckles on the side and reached just up to her knee.

Happy with their purchases the girls went home to get an early night to be ready for the long day ahead. Though they were in bed none of them could sleep, instead they chatted together on a three way call deep into the early hours of the morning. However the boys weren't so excited and spent their remaining day playing even more arcade games, once again John won.

**I know its been 2 years since I've updated this story but I've got only one more chapter to write for the ending so I thought I'd finish it. In the next chapter they are at the prom but ends up with a trip to the emergency room! Who's hurt and why?**

**Read it. Review it. Love it.**


End file.
